Forever and Always
by seeker48
Summary: Best friends turn into somthing more. Is true love forever and always or is it idealistic? Can their love overcome the test their put through, when an old enemy comes back for revenge?
1. Back on the Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever and Always<strong>

**By: Seeker48 :)**

**A/N: Hope you like the beginning of my new story:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1 Back On the Job<strong>

She glanced at the clock, one hour until her shift ended. It had been a long shift and she was ready to go home, and take a long bath.

"Mitchell, you got a call." The nurse behind the desk told her after answering the phone.

"Thanks." Dana said taking the phone. "Mitchell." She answered.

"Dana?"

"Dad, hi something wrong?" she asked, her father never called worked unless it was important.

"No, I was wondering if you could come by the base sometime today?" he asked, using the serious tone he used whenever he meant business.

"My shift ends in an hour, I'll go by after, does that sound good?" she asked. So much for a relaxing bath she thought.

"That sounds great I'll see you here." He told her hanging up the phone. The hour ticked by since things had gotten slow, but when she ended her shift Dana headed to the Aquabase. She was dying to know what exactly her father wanted to talk to her about. She was walking through the familiar halls, even though the base had been rebuilt it had been rebuilt too look the same as the old one. She turned a corner and ran straight into her best friend.

"Oh sorry!...What are you doing here?" Dana asked Carter. The rangers rarely came by the base anymore.

"Captain said he needed to see me. Do you know what it's about?" Carter asked.

"No clue. Where is he?" Dana asked.

"Conference room is what they told me." Carter informed. She nodded and they headed that way.

"It feels just like old times." Carter said as they walked on.

"Yeah but without the whole demon thing to worry about." Dana said, Carter chuckled.

"Yeah without the demons." He repeated.

"Well well Mr. and Mrs. Perfection late!" Joel teased as they came into the room.

"Very funny." Dana said making a face at Joel.

"Sir." Carter said and then he and Dana saluted.

"At ease, take a seat." He instructed. Dana took her usual seat and Carter took his, it was funny how even though they weren't rangers anymore they still maintained some of their old habits.

"So you're all wondering why I called you here today." Captain Mitchell began taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I received a call this morning from a nearby military base, and they have asked me to assemble a team. Three months ago they sent in four undercover agents to an island off the coast of Florida and Cuba. Two agents have been compromised. One was killed and the other has been in hiding. The other two agents have been helping the other agent stay hidden. They have asked Lightspeed to extract the compromised agent. This is her file." He handed them each a black portfolio. Dana opened hers and found a pretty burnet staring back at her. According to her file it said that she was 20 year old Stacy Verne.

"Capatin what exactly do you want us to do?" Carter asked as he looked through the portfolio. He was always the one who went straight to the point when it came to business.

"I want you to get her out." Captain Mitchell answered simply.

"So why Lightspeed, why not a regular military group?" Dana asked knowing there was a reason that they were being requested.

"The island is privately owned so for obvious reasons the military can't just send anyone in there to pick one of our agents. Lightspeed has the technology and the skills to get in and out undetected." Captain Mitchell explained, as he brought up a map on the main screen.

"So you want us to go into enemy territory and hope they don't see us. Just another day at work." Joel said sarcastically.

"And you'll have to travel through miles of thick jungle." The captain informed. Carter chuckled at Joel's expression.

"Mrs. Rawlings I need a scientist, and technology expert." Captain Mitchell addressing Angela.

"You know you can count on me sir." Angela said speaking for the first time.

"Good. Joel I need a set of wings to get in and out of that island safely and efficiently, what do you say?" Captain Mitchell said. He always had a way of making Joel see things his way.

"I'm in." Joel answered. He was always willing to help even if he always pretended he didn't.

"Great. Carter I need a rescue team, Dana I need a medic on that rescue team, are you in?" he asked them.

"Count on me sir." Carter said.

"Me too." Dana answered. Captain Mitchell then went over what they would need to do and all the details about the mission.

"Joel you will leave Dana and Carter on the far end of the island. Then you two will travel through the jungle to the place where Agent Verne is hiding, the island's guards will be monitoring the island. Our advantage is that because of the thick jungle they have to patrol the island on foot or vehicle, so no cameras to give you away. Joel you will pick them up in the same place where they were dropped off. Mrs. Rawlings will be monitoring you for as long as she can. We have one chance to get this right, you leave in three days." Captain Mitchell told them.

"Wont there radars pick up our bird?" Joel asked reffering to his helicopter.

"I've been working on some new technology that will keep your helicopter from being detected." Angela said earning a surprised look from Joel.

"Joel, you still have to make sure that you aren't detected and keep Dana and Carter from being seen as they enter the island." Captain Mitchell told him in a serious tone. "We will be training for the next three days." He added. They went over more details about the mission before heading home to get there things ready. When Dana went back to the base and settled into her old room, she was comforted to know that it was one of the only places that had survived the attack. She set her alarm and slept soundly after a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Chapter one what do you all think? Please review:)**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Hello lovely readers,**

For all those who have read my story A New Beginning, let me begin by telling you that this is nothing like that story; on the contrary it is the complete opposite. This story is

more of a romance and has a dark twist towards the end. Another little note, Dana's personality is slightly different than what we are used to. The reason being, that I thought

about what she would be like given her life style, and while writing the story her personality slightly changed. She's a little more sassy and tough, think about, it she grew up in a

military base with her father, she had to have some toughness to her right? Also, Carter is still his disciplined self, but after looking over the whole Lightspeed season I noticed

something about him, Carter is a very smiley guy, he's generally pretty happy. So in this story I made him have more of a happier personality. I threw in more Kelsey/Ryan this

time, since last story there was more Joel/Angela. So overall there have been some small changes to character personalities hopefully it's not a turn off for anyone, we're going

to see some dark twist at the end which Ihope won't make anyone too angry, and I think that's all. Oh one last thing for those who kept up with my daily updates to A New

Beginning, unfortunately school doesn't allow the time to update daily, but chapters will come out on a weekly basis. The first chapter is a bit slow in my opinion but I hope you

read on to find more surprises! :)

**P.S. For a small preview of what the story will be like send me a message :)**


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to StarWriter0303, fallingstar22 for reviewing! :) Completely neglecting my homework, I was able to type this up hope you all like it:)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Training<strong>

Dana woke the next morning at 5:30 and got ready for training. She headed out to the training room and found Carter already hard at work.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning." He replied cheerfully, getting off the treadmill and going over to her. He was wearing a sleeveless workout shirt that showed his well-proportioned muscles. Dana and Carter were both dedicated, which was one of the reasons they had butted heads so often as rangers.

"No sign of Joel?" he asked Dana.

"Nope." She answered and with that the two began their work out. Around seven the trainer showed up, and Joel was still nowhere to be found. Dana and Carter trained long and hard for the rest of the morning.

"Good workout." Carter said as he and Dana made their way to the galley. Easy for him to say thought Dana, after all he was a firefighter, she was a doctor who had little time to keep up with their old training habits.

"Yeah it was great." Dana lied not wanting him to know how tired she was.

"I wondered what happened to Joel, I mean he's always late but he'd never miss a whole training day." Carter said as they got closer to the galley.

"Speak of the devil." Dana said seeing Joel in line to get his lunch. Dana and Carter got their lunch and

then went to sit with Joel.

"Where have you been?" Dana asked sitting down.

"Training." Joel replied with a grin.

"Joel we were training." Carter said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Well you see us good looking folk get to train with the new toys Angela made for us." Joel said throwing some chips in his mouth. Dana and Carter laughed at Joel's comment and then continued to talk about their upcoming mission. Dana played with her food since she still was nauseous from the rigorous workout.

"I will leave your asses behind if you aren't there on time." Joel teased.

"You just make sure you can get us out sky cowboy." Carter said with a chuckle, making Dana laugh. Dana continued to play with her food, which didn't escape Carters notice.

"You going to eat that or just play with it?" Carter teased Dana.

"Mmm not really hungry." Dana answered earing a shocked look form both Joel and Carter.

"What?" she demanded.

"You and Kelsey are always eating." Joel told her.

"That's not true!" Dana argued.

" It kind of is." Carter said with a smile.

"I'm just not hungry." Dana said with a shrug. The intercom called for the three to go to the conference room.

"Do you guys remember how many times those stupid demons interrupted a good meal?" Joel asked forgetting about the earlier discussion. They went to the conference room and went over the routes they would take to and on the island. Then three had more training, by the end of the day they were exhausted.

"You guys want to go for a run in the morning?' Carter asked as they headed to their rooms.

"As much as I'd love to wake at the freaking crack of dawn with you two, I have to go see Angela tomorrow for more training." Joel answered. Carter looked over at Dana.

"Sure what time?" she asked him.

"6 Sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dana said.

"Well ya'll have fun, I'm going to bed." Joel said as they reached his room.

"Night." Dana and Carter said at the same time. They got to Dana's room and that's when she realized that they had walked past Carters room. After a moment of silence Carter spoke.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight." I answered. They stood looking at each other for a moment longer and then Carter turned and walked back down the hall. Dana went into the room, wondering what that had been all about. She thought back to their ranger days. She and Carter had become best friends and they had always together, Dana had even had a major crush on the guy, but she didn't give a second thought. Carter had never shown any interest in her other than as friends. Dana knew that, they were only best friends and wondered why she was making such a big deal out of him walking her to the room. She shook all thoughts about Carter and fell soundly asleep. The next morning she got ready for her jog with Carter. There was a knock at the door and she opened to find Carter.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup." She said stepping out of her room. They ran for an hour and Dana let Carter lead since she didn't really mind where they were going.

At the end Dana was completely put of breath wile Carter was perfectly composed.

"Ivan." He said remembering there training session. They ran back as fast as they could to the base and made it back with two minutes to spare. Carter hopped on the bench press and began to work out while Dana opted for a pair of dumb bells.

"Mitchell Grayson, let's go." Ivan came in and the two followed after him. They drove to one of their off base training facilities and Ivan then proceed to work them to the ground.

"Good work out." Ivan said with his accent. "I'll see you this afternoon." He added leaving them alone.

"Jog home?" Carter asked Dana.

"Let's go." Dana said not able to decline a small challenge. They ran a mile and a half to get back to the base.

"Dana you amaze me." Carter said as they caught their breath and drank water.

"What?" Dana asked taken aback by the random comment.

"You have kept up with me this whole time." He told her trying to explain him self.

"What?" Dana asked still not understanding what he was saying or why.

"I work out for a living you're a doctor." He said with a smile.

"You're not as tough as you think." Dana joked and gave him a smile. Dana left and went to find Angela.

"Hey" she greeted when she found Angela, she was hard at work as usual.

"Hi, I just finished some last minute adjustments to you equipment." Angela said happily.

"Cool, I get to try them out?" Dana asked with a smile.

"Yes, oh and can you please tell Carter I need you two to come here straight after training we need to test the landing gear." Angela told her.

"Sure." Dana said with a smile and then the two began to work on the new gear. The next day there was more training and then they were called to the wet room.

"Chad!" Dana said happily as she saw her friend standing next to the pool.

"Hey Dana." He hugged her happily.

"Chad good to see you man." Carter said pounding fists with him. Carter and Dana got into swim gear and then Chad took them through a series of exercises. They enjoyed this training since Ivan wasn't killing them with his work out, and it was good to train with their friend. The next day was spent testing the gear and making last minute arrangements. The next morning they headed to the take-off site.

"Remember we have one chance to get this right!" Captain Mitchell shouted over the helicopter's noise.

"I will assist you for as long as I can after that you're on your own." Angela shouted to all of them. Then she spoke only to Joel.

"I love you be careful" she told him and then gave him a kiss.

"I love you two Mrs. F." Joel said using her old surname. It amazed Dana how much they cared about each other. She looked at her father, he would not give her a hug or any comforting words, it was business and there was no room for that.

"Good luck." He told us and Dana knew that he meant be safe. The three went into the helicopter and met the co-pilot that would be helping Joel. Then they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Please please review it is incredibly helpful to know what people think. I know that I said more Ryan/ Kelsey this time, don't worry they come up little later in the story. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Back in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sorry it's been so long, I think this chapter is a bit slow but I hope you like it anyways and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 Back in Action<strong>

Joel took off and everyone mentally prepared for the task ahead of them. A few hours later they spotted the small island and began there decent. Joel hovered above the thick green jungle.

"Ok guys I'll be here at 0800. Good luck." Joel told them after Dana and Carter were strapped in and ready to go down. Carter and Dana both nodded there agreement. Dana looked down, she had never been afraid of heights but being so high up and having to go down was somewhat freighting.

"Me first." Carter said not waiting for a reply and making his way down. Dana watched as he disappeared under a carpet of green. She took a deep breath and then did the same. The sight was incredible but too soon the green engulfed her too, and sooner than she expected a pair of strong hands took hold of her and helped her get down.

"You ok?" Carter asked, and they both got Dana out of the straps.

"All good." Dana said brushing a leaf out of her hair.

"Let's do this." He said and they were both ready. They jogged for the first two hours taking the vague route that had been made out for them. They took a small break and then continued walking.

"It's so hot." Dana said as they drank water.

"I know, but I think that we're almost there." Carter said facing away from Dana and at his map. Dana tiptoed behind Carter trying to get a look at the map that he was examining. She tried to maintain her balance since he was so much taller than she was

"Good if Agent Verne is in good shape, we might make it before nightfall." Dana said making Carter turn around and almost knocking her down in the processes. He managed to grab onto to her arm before she fell.

"Oh careful Doctor I need you in one piece." Carter said with a smirk.

"Very funny Grayson." Dana said sticking her tongue at him and continuing to find the agent. Carter laughed as Dana headed in front of him. After walking for another hour they reached the area there agent would be at. They looked all around and found nothing.

"This isn't good." Carter said tension in his voice. There was some rustling and both Dana and Carter were ready to jump into action.

"It's Agent Verne." A tall brunette said coming through some leaves.

"Agent Mitchell, Agent Grayson we're here to take you home." Carter introduced, as both he and Dana lowered their weapons.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Agent Verne said gratefully. Dana assessed her and thought that the woman was beautiful, she was however all scratched up and her overall appearance was in disarray. Dana also noticed that she held onto one of her arms protectively against her chest.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Dana asked.

"Please." The burnet answered going to Dana. Carter took a water out of Dana's pack and handed it to Agent Verne.

"Are we safe here?" Carter asked vigilant as always.

"For the most part." She answered with a groan as Dana took her arm.

"Your wrist is broken; I'm going to bandage it up. Do you have any deep cuts?" Dana asked already wrapping her wrist.

"On my leg." She answered pointing to it. After Dana wrapped her wrist she moved to her leg. She examined it and then noticed something Carter knew her very well and almost could see what she was thinking.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Dana was a little surprised she had made no indication that something was wrong she made sure her body language was completely neutral, yet Carter always managed to know exactly what was going on.

"It's infected, can you give me the hydrogen peroxide and the alcohol please." Dana answered and Carter did as he was told. "This is going to sting." Dana told the burnet. Agent Verne grimaced but nodded.

"Ok all done." Dana said placing the gauze over the cut.

"Thank you." Agent Verne said.

"No problem." Dana said putting all her things back in place.

"How do you feel Agent Verne?" Carter asked.

"Please it's Stacy, and I feel better now that I'm getting out of here." She said flashing a smile at Carter, and Carter returned the gesture. Dana couldn't help but noticed this, Carter offered to carry her pack which Dana also took notice of.

"Great then we should go." Dana said interrupting the smiles they were giving each other and headed in front of them.

"Good idea." Carter said going back to his professional mode. They walked again for about 2 hours and travelled as fast as the thick jungle allowed. Stacy began to slow down and they used a water break as an excuse to allow her some recovery time.

"How are you doing?" Dana asked Stacy, giving her some water and a granola bar.

"Thank you, it's hot." She answered a little breathless.

"Sun's going down pretty soon we don't have any more time to walk." Carter informed.

"We should set up camp." Dana finished his thought. They searched for an adequate spot to set up camp. Stacy placed her hand on Carter's fore arm and looked at him.

"That's great I'm exhausted." Stacy said. Dana thought about the way Stacey was talking to Carter and couldn't help but feel a nagging in the back of her mind. Carter was her best friend and she couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up about a little flirting.

"Well we'd better get going." Dana said getting her pack and continuing forward. They made their way through the jungle and suddenly Dana heard a crunch and a yell behind her. Dana saw Stacy falling down and dove to get her. Dana gasped as she felt a sharp pain on her side, but managed to grab onto Stacy's arm luckily it was her good arm. Carter helped Dana haul Stacy back onto safe ground.

"Are you ok?" Carter and Dana asked at the same time, Dana gave him a look but then returned her gaze to Stacy who looked shaken.

"Yes. That was scary though." She said slightly out of breath.

"We'll have to be more careful." Carter said.

"We should make camp now." Dana said noticing the purpling sky.

"Good idea." Carter agreed. They found a good area and began to set up camp. Carter took out the map and examined there progress.

"We made good time; we're more than half way back we can get a good four hours of sleep." Carter informed.

"We better get some fire wood." He added looking at Dana.

"Yeah." Dana agreed and she pulled out a gun.

"Can you shoot with your left hand?" Dana asked Stacy.

"Of course." Stacy answered as if it were obvious.

"Good, if anyone comes use the gas and head north we wont be far and we'll find you." Dana instructed.

"Got it." She said smiling at Carter even though all he had done was hand her the grenade.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hmm what do you all think? Please review! :)**


	5. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 Complications<strong>

Once they were out of reach and busy collecting fire wood Dana broke the silence.

"She's very pretty isn't she?" Dana mused as she picked up pieces of wood up. Carter chuckled as he heard her.

"Yes she is." Carter answered distractedly picking up more firewood.

"You two seem to be hitting it off pretty good." Dana commented since Carter said no more.

"Hitting it off?" Carter said with a laugh. "We're working remember." Carter added.

"So? She seems nice." Dana said wanting to know what he thought about Stacy.

"Yeah I gu…Your bleeding." He said looking down at her stomach.

"What?" Dana asked looking down at where his gaze was. She noticed the blood stain on her stomach, and then lifted her shirt to find a nasty little cut on her side.

"Damn must've happened when I grabbed Stacy." Dana said looking at the cut.

"Well I'll clean it up when we get it back, don't want it to get infected." Carter told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey I'm the doctor remember, and I'll be cleaning any wounds there are." Dana said pulling her shirt back down.

"Yes but a doctor knows when they need help and you need help so I'll be cleaning any wounds there are." Carter said with a smile.

"I think I'll manage." Dana teased.

"We'll see if you can reach it." Carter said heading back to camp. Dana frowned behind him knowing he was right. Once they were back they started the fire, luckily the thick jungle covered any smoke that would reveal their location. After they were all settled Carter took out the first aid kit.

"Sit down." He instructed taking a seat against a log.

"It's fine really." Dana said ignoring him.

"You love fixing me up but you can't let me fix you up this one time?" Carter asked.

"Nope." She told him pulling out a sleeping bag and putting it inside the tent.

"I'm not asking." Carter said more serious this time.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked Dana.

"Nothing he's just being dramatic." Dana answered earning a glare from Carter.

"Dana get over here." He told her.

Dana sighed "Fine." She said reluctantly knowing it was for the best. She took a seat next to him against the log, and lifted her shirt.

"Ouch how'd you get that?" Stacy asked looking at the cut.

"No idea." Dana lied not wanting to make Stacy feel bad about anything. Out of the corner of her eye Dana could see Carter try to hide a small smile. Carter knew that Dana was well aware of where she got the cut from and loved that she was kind enough not to tell Stacy. Dana felt Carter wiping the dried blood on her side his hands were warm and gentle against her skin and she couldn't help but shiver, making him look up at her, Dana avoided the look and focused on the dancing flames. Then he wiped the cut with alcohol and Dana flinched and bit her cheek as she felt the sting.

"Sorry." He apologized to her. She was grateful when she felt him place the gauze over the wound.

"Thanks, oh and I get first shift." Dana said with a smile, pulling her shirt down. Dana knew that he would try to take the first shift since it was harder because they had to stay awake longer while the other slept.

"No way I'm taking first shift." He protested.

"I called it first." Dana countered.

"You can't take first shift." Carter told her as if that settled the matter.

"Why not?"

"Because you're hurt, which means I get first shift." Carter told her with a smile.

"It's a tiny cut I think I'll live." Dana told him.

"Yes but I'm in perfect health so therefore I get first shift."

"Grayson stop being a cheater I called it first."

"She did call it." Stacy said trying to help settle the argument.

"Thank you, now go to sleep." Dana said triumphantly. Carter shook his head and then took out another sleeping bag. Stacy offered to take a shift that way they got more sleep.

"Thanks but I can't imagine you got much sleep lately, besides you need to rest that arm. Thank you though." Dana told her. Stacy offered once more but Carter made sure that she went to bed.

"Goodnight." She finally told Carter and Dana and went to the bed.

"I should take first shift." Carter said once he was settled into his sleeping bag.

"Shh go to sleep." Dana told him.

"Were you always this bossy?" Carter asked and Dana could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sleep Grayson." Dana told him only half seriously.

"Goodnight Mitchell." Carter said happily.

"Goodnight." Dana answered. She listened to the sounds of the jungle, and waited for the time to pass by. About two hours later she heard a beeping, and was alert and viglinat until she realized it was just an alarm that Carter had set up. He stired in the sleeping bag and soon he was up.

"Good morning." He greeted going over to sit next to her.

"Good night." Dana told him getting up and going to the sleeping bag. She crawled in, and felt it still warm, she could smell Carter scent on it and felt comforted by having the familiar scent around her. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness. The next morning she woke to find Stacy already up and Carter gone.

"Good morning." Stacy said cheerfully.

"Morning." Dana said and looked around for Carter.

"Where's Carter?" Dana asked not finding him anywhere nearby.

"There's a fresh water spring nearby he went to get us some water, just in case we need more." Stacy informed.

"That's Carter always planning ahead." Dana said putting her sleeping bag away.

"Agent Mitchell do you mind if I ask you something?" Stacy asked tentatively.

"Call me Dana, and sure go ahead." Dana told her focusing her attention on Stacy.

"Are you and Carter together?" Stacy asked.

"No no no, we're just really good friends." Dana told her a little nervously.

"Oh, we'll you two seem to know each other pretty well." Stacy mused.

"Yeah, but we're just friends." Dana assured with a smile.

"Good, because between you and me I think he's a really nice guy plus he's really cute." Stacy said boldly. Dana couldn't think of anything to say so instead she smiled at her, and continued working on repacking.

"You packed?" Carter asked coming back to the campsite.

"Yeah." Dana answered taking a drink.

"Great, we can get going then." Cater said with a bright smile. Dana was grateful not to be alone with Stacy anymore. They made their way back to the pickup spot without any complications.

"Twenty buck says he's late." Carter told Dana as they waited for Joel.

"You're on; he's never late when it matters." Dana said taking Carters hand and shaking it. A few minutes later they heard the familiar sound of the helicopter.

"Ha I win!" Dana said with a smile.

"Do you hear that?" Carter asked seriousness in his voice.

"We got to go." Carter said. Together they strapped in Stacy to wires that had been dropped, she was in quickly got her in.

"Bring her up.' Dana called through the walkie-talkie and Stacy began to go up. Carter and Dana could herd the rustling of trees behind them and gunshots. They strapped in and asked to be pulled up as the men came into sight.

"Shit!" Dana said as she felt a bullet breeze by her, looking up she saw Stacy being pulled in by the co-pilot and was thankful she was safe. Joel began to take up the helicopter making them safe form the bullets when Dana heard the sickening sound of her wire snapping. She looked up and saw that she was literal hanging by a thread.

"Carter!" She shouted at him. Dana frantically searched for something to hold onto but found nothing she was only half way up and she couldn't climb up fearing the wire would snap.

"Dana!" Carter said extending his hand towards her, Dana tried to reach down toward him but it was useless. She tried again stretching as far as she could but missed again, she began to panic but quickly calmed herself and tried a third time, the wire snapped, and she braced herself as she fell to her death. Dana suddenly jerked to a stop and felt a strong grip on her arm, looking she saw Carter had managed to grab her.

"Climb to my back!" He shouted over the noise, Dana nodded and did as he instructed. After she was securely on his back they were pulled back up into to the helicopter.

"What the hell took you so long?" Joel called to them once they were insane. Dana and Carter were exhausted falling to the ground all they could do was laugh. Dana felt something sticky and wet near her arm and looking down she saw the blood on Carter bicep.

"Your hurt." She said breathless, and getting up.

"It's nothing." He told her.

"Sit down I'm going to see it." Dana ordered.

"Pay back for the cut?" Carter asked.

"Of course." Dana answered with a smile. She looked at it, cleaned the wound and bandaged it up.

"It's a flesh wound you'll live." Dana said.

"Thank you Doc." Carter said with a smile and then they both closed their eyes exhausted

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to get all your thoughts and comments out by reviewing:)**

.


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter don't forget to let me know what you like don't like:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Coming Home<strong>

Dana couldn't remember at which point she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke she found that they were back in Mariner landing in the same spot they had taken off from. Captain Mitchell and Angela were waiting for them as they got off the helicopter. They were all driven back to the Aquabase and Carter and Stacy were taken to the infirmary.

"How do you feel?" Angela asked Dana once Carter and Stacy were taken away.

"Pretty good all things considered." Dana answered with a smile.

"Think you're up to helping me fix a broken bone." Angela said referring to Stacy's wrist.

"Of course." Dana said with a smile. Angela sent her down to get Stacy so they could begin to work on her. Dana made her way to the infirmary and stopped right outside the door. She heard Carter and Stacy's voices coming from the inside.

"So are you and Dana like a thing." Stacy's voice floated out to where Dana was making Dana stop before she knocked. Dana made a face thinking about the same question Stacy had asked her, but she wanted to know what Carter's answer would be.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked a little surprised.

"You guys aren't together or anything?" Stacy asked more directly.

"No, Dana's a good friend." He answered and Dana could hear the smile in his voice.

"You two could've fooled me." She said with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?" Carter asked curiously.

"Well you kind of seem to like her and she gives of the same vibe." Stacy answered.

"What? No, I don't think she has any feelings for me believe me were just good friends." Carter told her.

"In that case maybe you'd like to grab some lunch?" Stacy asked boldly.

"That sounds great." Carter said with no hesitation. There was a pause and Dana heard nothing.

"There's my number." Stacy said happily. Dana heard the sound of heels down the hall and quickly knocked and entered the room before she was caught eavesdropping. She hadn't meant to it had just happened she felt guilty but put on a smile anyway.

"Hi again, Stacy I'm going to take you x-rays so we can fix your wrist." Dana told her.

"Sounds good." Stacy said cheerfully. One of the nurses walked into the room as Dana talked about the x-rays.

"Dana Angela asked me to do the x-rays, she wanted to know if you check out Carter's arm, then go help her." The nurse informed.

"Thanks Anne, let her know I'll be up as soon as I'm done." Dana said with a smile. "I'll see you in a bit." She added to Stacy.

"Ok." Stacy said with her charming smile.

"This way." Anne told Stacy. The two left the room and Dana got busy preparing her tools. Carter removed his shirt and Dana began to clean the wound, all in silence.

"Stacy seems to have taken a liking to you." Dana finally said casually breaking the silence.

"You think so?" Carter asked cheerfully.

"I do." She replied trying to focus solely on the stiches, which resulted more difficult than she thought since it was almost second nature.

"That's probably why I got her number." Carter said his smile growing wider. Dana finally looked at him and saw the smirk he wore, she smiled back and then began to bandage up his arm.

"You two would make a cute couple Grayson." Dana told him as cheerfully as she could make her voice sound. She left his side and went to remove her gloves and began to write on his chart she heard him get up and put on his shirt. She was busy writing, and didn't hear him walk up to her until he was inches away from her.

"Thanks Doctor Mitchell…oh and for the record we would make a cute couple…but she's not the one I'm interested in." He said the last part a little lower with his mouth right next to her ear, and then simply left the room. Dana smiled to herself glad to hear him say that, but aggravated at herself for not wanting him to go out with Stacy. She ran up tp help Angela and then headed to her room to catch up on some well need rest.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think of Stacy? Think she and Carter have a chance? Let me know by reviewing :) Dont forget to message me for a preview of what's to come.**


	7. Locked Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Labor Day weekend to all those who celebrate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 Locked Up<strong>

The next morning Carter and Dana were debriefed and then they headed to lunch.

"I'll meet you after lunch." Carter told Dana as they left their conference room. They had to go debrief again at the military that was responsible for Agent Verne.

"You heading out for lunch?" Dana asked.

"Actually yes." Carter said with a smile.

"Hey you two." Stacy said making in the elevator before the door closed.

"Hey." Dana answered mirroring her cheerfulness.

"So where are we going?" Stacy asked Carter happily. Dana made a face behind them and then the elevator door opened.

"Bye guys." Dana said rushing out of the elevator. Carter tried to hide the smile that speard on his lips as Dana got off on the wrong floor. As Dana got on another elevator she thought about Carter and Stacy, she couldn't believe that she was getting all worked about them. Carter was her best friend nothing more and she needed to stop caring who he was going out with. She drove to a diner nearby and sat at one of the corner tables and waited for Kelsey.

"Hi" Kelsey said interrupting Dana's thoughts.

"Hey." Dana said with a smile.

"So tell me how it all went." Kelsey said with a smile referring to Dana's recent mission.

"Good for the most part, Carter got a flesh wound nothing serious though, and he even landed a date with the agent we brought back he's with her now." Dana said taking a sip from her drink.

"Careful Day one might think you're jealous." Kelsey said with a little smirk on her face.

"Jealous? Please in order for a person to jealous they have to like that person and I don't like Carter so there. In fact I find him quiet aggravating." Dana said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say." Kelsey smiled and took a bite from the burger that the waitress had brought her. Dana and Kelsey finished their meal and then Dana headed back to the base. It was one when she arrived and they had to be at the military base at two. Half hour later Dana was beginning to wonder where Carter was, she was about to call him when she saw him running over to her through the garage.

"Sorry I'm late lost track of time." Carter apologized.

"I'm sure you did, I was about to send out a search party." Dana said with mock cheerfulness and a smile.

"Aren't you sweet." He smiled back.

"The sweetest catch." Dana said throwing him the keys to the black S.U.V they had been given. He caught them effortlessly. They got to the base and were debriefed, Carter and Dana gave their accounts of the events, but that was that didn't seem to be enough since they ended up being there for the next four hours. It was six by the time they left the base.

"What time does the evidence area close?" Dana asked Carter as they got into the car. Captain Mitchell had asked them to get some documents for him.

"Seven." He answered and Dana glanced at the clock. It was six twenty one.

"Drive fast?" Dana asked.

"Always." Carter answered backing up and driving off. It was six forty-five when they arrived at the building. They went into the reception and then were led down through a series of doors.

"We got two more then we can close up." Dana heard the receptions call to the guard. Once inside Carter and Dana saw a small lounge like area and then rows and with different items on the shelves. Two men nodded to them as they passed them.

"These are it." Dana said grabbing some papers of the shelves.

"Good lets go." Carter said and they head to the closed door they had come in through. They heard the clicking of locks; they looked at each other and raced to the door. They pulled at the door and then pressed the button that would call up to the reception.

"Hello, Hello, anyone!" Dana said trying to get anyone to listen.

"Dana no one there." Carter told her after a moment. She kicked the door a few more times. "Dana! Stop." Carter said with a laugh, and walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked.

"Sitting." Carter answered with a smile.

"We have to get out of here!" Dana said.

"No one's going to hear us down here." Carter told her calmly. Dana shook her head and then remembered she had her cell phone.

"Damn no signal." Dana said to herself but Carter heard and chuckled.

"Where your phone?" Dana asked.

"The car." He answered in the same calm tone.

"You really are useless I hope you know." Dana said exasperated.

Dana set off to get signal and went all over the room trying to find the place. She was able to get one bar in the back of the room.

"Yes!" she shouted in triumph, and quickly dialed Ryan's number as the call was going out the phone powered off.

"No no NO!" Dana shouted. Carter burst out laughing from where he was. She couldn't contain her frustration any longer and marched to where carter was.

"Are you kidding me Grayson, all you've done is sit there and now all you can do is laugh!" Dana shouted at him but Carter could only laugh.

"That it!" Dana said and then threw the phone and Carter caught it effortlessly before it hit him.

"Ugh you're impossible" Dana said in defeat, and then walked to the back of the room.

"Wait Dana wait." Carter said going after her and catching her by the arm turned her to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't laughing but he still had a smile on his face that he tried to hide.

"Relax breathe, it's not so bad. We'll just wait here till they open up again." Carter tried to reason with her.

"What time to they open?" Dana asked reluctantly.

"Nine." He answered, and Dana groaned. Carter chuckled and followed her back to the couches. Dana began to count the ceiling tiles to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you liked the chapter let me know what you think:)**


	8. Facts and Fantasies

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dana and Carter are locked up hmm wonder what will happen between them…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.7 Facts and Fantasies <strong>

Three hundred forty eight ceiling tiles and what seemed like an eternity later Dana asked Carter what time it was.

"8:12" he answered checking his watch and closing his eyes once more.

"We're never going to get out of here." Dana told him in despair. "How are you so calm?" She wondered looking at him. Carter chuckled and opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"How about we play a game?" Carter asked with a smile.

"Ok." Dana agreed fearing she'd loose her mind if she had to count ceiling tiles one more time.

"Thumb war who ever loses has to confess to something." Carter told her.

"Sounds good. Ready?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"One, two three four I declare a thumb war." They said together, Carter easily overtook Dana's thumb.

"Ok ok, what do you want to know?" Dana asked pulling her thumb from under his.

"Oh I got it!" Carter said a smile spreading on his lips.

"What?" Dana asked suspiciously.

"That day we went to the soccer game did you mean to spill the ice cream all over me?" Carter asked with a smirk on his face.

"NO! I really didn't mean to I promise it was an accident!" Dana said laughing. "I really am sorry about that." Dana added, Carter laughed with her at the memory of it. Dana had been so embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Ok ready?" Carter asked.

"One two three four I declare a thumb war." Dana said and this time she was the one to win.

"Ok what's the girlies thing the great red ranger does?" Dana asked keeping his finger in place.

"Really?" Carter asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes now answer my question." Dana smiled.

"I watch chick flicks on occasions." He said with a smile. Dana frowned in return.

"No you don't, you have to be honest." Dana said with a frown.

"Fine. Uhm…Ok I'll tell you but no one get to know about this." He warned.

"I promise not a word." Dana told him with a smile.

"I believe that two people can fall in love forever and always." He said more sheepishly this time. Dana was quiet thinking about what he said.

"I know I know it's corny and girly." Carter said shyly.

"It's not I just don't think that its real for anyone." Dana said after a moment more of thinking. The room was beginning to get very cold and the thin sweater Dana had on was not enough to keep her warm, her teeth began to chatter slightly.

"Why not?" Carter challenged, noticing Dana shivering.

"It's idealistic not reality." Dana told him seriously.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked her.

"No." she answered frankly.

"Then how can you be so sure it doesn't happen?" Carter asked her.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked him back.

"No." he answered.

"Then how do you know that two people can love each other forever and always?" Dana argued, she tried to keep her teeth from chattering, since the room was beginning to get even colder.

"I don't but I will believe it until I'm proven wrong." Carter smiled at her.

"That's silly." She told him.

"One of these days Miss Mitchell you're going to fall in love and then you'll understand." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Doubt it." She said with an eye roll. Carter took off his jacket and offered it to Dana.

"Here." He said.

"I'm fine." Dana lied.

"Just take it." He insisted.

"No" she said back to him. He took the jacket and wrapped around her shoulder, the jacket was still warm from Carter's body heat and his scent was all over it.

"Thank you." Dana said reluctantly.

"You're welcome." Carter told her with a smile. They sat in silence for a while, Dana had found an old key chain and fiddled with it. She dropped it on the couch and Dana and carter both reached for it at the same time.

"Your freezing." Carter said touching Dana's hand. The heater was turned off and the basement was extra cold The jacket had helped but she was still very cold.

"You're just hot." Dana said trying to joke and takes the attention off of her and onto him. Carter tried to hide the smile on his lips. Dana then realized what she had said.

"You know what I meant!" she said laughing and trying to hide the blush that spread on her cheeks.

"Yeah you find me very attractive." Carter teased.

"Please don't flatter yourself." Dana said with an eye roll and tried to keep him from seeing the blush that was on her cheeks. A shiver ran down her spine and she couldn't help but shudder.

"Come here before you freeze to death." Carter said getting closer to her and putting his arm her, Dana could feel the warmth coming off of him, she instantly felt warmer. She couldn't help but shudder again, this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Grayson you haven't even bought me dinner and your already trying to make a move." Dana teased trying to lighten things up. He gave a small laugh and Dana could feel the movement next to her body.

"One more?" Dana asked outing her hand so Carter would take it. Carter took her hand in his and this time he won.

"Are you going to ever going to change your mind on the whole forever and always thing?" Carter asked her.

"No. I'm a doctor Grayson, I do facts not fantasies." Dana said looking up at him. Carter lowered his head slightly getting very close to her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Completely." She answered in a hushed voice. As they got closer they heard the sound of locks clicking. They separated and got up in and instant. The door opened to reveal a tall young security officer.

"How you two get locked in?" he asked taking in the sight of them.

"Good question." Dana said not knowing how they had been left behind.

"How did you find us?" Carter asked.

"Shift change, I checked all the cameras, let's get you two out of here." The officer told them. The officer led them apologized for the mistake and sent them home.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your place?" Carter asked turning on the car.

"No I'll just stay at the base tonight my cars there anyways." Dana answered. They drove back to the base Dana kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She fought to stay awake but exhaustion got the best of her and she was asleep by the time they reached the Aquabase.

"Dana, we're here c'mon." Carter told her after he'd open the door for her. He helped her off the car and they walked to their rooms, Dana let Carter lead the way since she was still gorgy. Dana was only slightly more awake when they reached her room.

"Goodnight Dana." Carter said and turned to walk away.

"Carter…Your jacket." Dana said realizing she still had his jacket on her. "Thanks." She told him taking it off and handing it over to him.

"No problem." He answered.

"Goodnight." She said turning to go into her room.

"Dana?" Carter said making her turn around to face him again. "Sweet dreams." Carter said after a moment, Dana could see there was something else he wanted to say but he said no more. She smiled and went into her room, leaving Carter alone.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What? Did you think they were going to kiss? Their best friends remember ;) Review and let me know what you think:)**


	9. Bad Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the security guard was no help last chapter. Think Dana and Carter will have better luck? Read on, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8 Bad Feelings <strong>

After the mission things went back to normal, Joel, Dana, and Carter all went back to work, and continued their lives. Carter and Dana rarely saw each other after that.

"Kelsey have you seen my silver earrings?" Dana called out from her room, as she got ready for a date.

"Bottom drawer." Kelsey called back from the kitchen where she was busy making herself a sandwich.

"You look good." Kelsey told Dana when she came out.

"Thank you." Dana said with a smile.

"Day you think going out with this guy is a good idea?" Kelsey asked concerned.

"Why not? You think I shouldn't go?" Dana asked putting on her earrings.

"I have a bad feeling I don't really like him." Kelsey said referring to Dana's date.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself, It'll be fine." Dana told her giving her a smile for reassurance.

"I know." Kelsey said giving her a smile back.

"What do you think?" Dana asked once she had put on her heels.

"You look great." Kelsey told her with a smile.

"Thank you. Ok I'm off I'll see you later." Dana said grabbing her purse.

"Bye." Kelsey said as Dana headed out the door.

Later that evening Carter was heading home after a long shift the rain had picked up, and he drove cautiously. He was almost home when he noticed someone walking alone in on the side walk opposite the way he was headed. He passed by and recognized who it was making a u turn he parked across the street and grabbed his umbrella from the back seat.

"Hey!" He called out with no response. Dana was walking and heard someone call out to her, she was grouchy and was sure she would kill the next person who bothered her and so she walked on. She felt a grip on her arm and immedatly released herself and threw a punch not caring who would be receiving it.

"Whoa! Its just me." Carter said stopping her fist before it made contact with his face.

"God! Carter do you want me to kill you?" Dana said somewhat breathless surprised to see Carter

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here?" he asked confused.

"Just came out for a stroll." Dana answered with a smile.

Shaking his head Carter said "C'mon let's get you home." Once they were inside the car Dana took off the drenched sweater she was wearing and placed it on her lap, leaving only a thin tank top. Carter took off his jacket and without asking placed it around her shoulders. He then grabbed a blanket from the back seat and also put it around her shoulders, and turned up the heater.

"Thanks." Dana told him trying to control the shivering.

"You're welcome. So what the hell were you doing walking in the rain?" Carter asked after a moment as he drove to her apartment.

"I went out for a walk and it started to rain." Dana told him half seriously.

"Liar." He said looking over to her.

"I'm serious, I should really stop getting my weather from the guy that talks to plants next door." Dana told him, making Carter smile and shake his head.

"Dana honestly." Carter said in a serious tone.

"It's nothing." Dana answered, this time he frowned but said nothing more. They got to her building and got onto the elevator. They got off and walked to her door, Carter looked over to Dana and noticed a deep red mark on her cheek.

"Dana what happened to you cheek?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing." Dana answered letting her hair fall on her face and picking up her step. He easily caught up to her, and stopped her from opening the door.

"It not nothing." He said lifting her chin so he could see the mark. She pulled away quickly.

"What happened?" he asked looking her in the eye and holding her arms gently but firmly so she wouldn't move.

"Honestly, it's no big deal." She said smiling at him, but he wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Then tell me." He insisted looking into her eyes, she sighed and looked away. She turned back to look at him after a moment.

"I went on a date, and apparently back off means keeping and making him back off makes him angry." She said the last part a hushed voice.

"He hit you! Dana where is he? I'll show him what back off means." Carter said anger in his voice.

"Relax. I think he's got it." Dana said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I kinda broke his nose…and his wrist." Dana said sheepishly, making Carter laugh.

"I should've guessed. He was a fool to lay a finger on you." Carter told her with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Dana told him.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said getting slightly closer to her. They were about to close the space between them when Kelsey burst open the door and the two quickly pulled away.

"I thought I heard voices! What the heck happened to you? Carter what are you doing here?" Kelsey said taking in the sight of the two people in front of her.

"Thanks for everything." Dana told Carter walking into her apartment. "I should go dry up." She told him with smile.

"You're welcome." He said returning the smile. She walked away and stop midway remembering the blanket and jacket she took both off.

"These are yours." She said nervously handing it back to him.

"Yeah thanks." Carter said taking them with the same low key nervousness.

"Goodnight." She said sheepishly.

"Night." He answered with a smile. She raced off to her room and Kelsey looked at her curiously and then back at Carter.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What's with the look?" Kelsey asked him.

"What look?" he asked her back.

"The look you were giving the jitter bug that just ran off?" Kelsey said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carter said with a smile.

"Right." Kelsey said unconvinced.

"Goodnight Kels." Carter told her.

"Goodnight." She answered as he left.

"What was all that about?" Kelsey asked going to into Dana's room.

"What was what?" Dana asked using the same innocent tone Carter had used.

"That little scene out there?" Kelsey said sitting on Dana's bed.

"Mhmm. What were you to doing out in the hall?" Kelsey asked suspiciously.

"Talking." Dana answered simply going into her bathroom.

"Just talking" Kelsey asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Just talking." Dana said with a smile and sat down next to Kelsey.

"How was your date?" Kelsey asked finding it odd that Carter had brought her home.

"Long story, let just say next time you have a bad feeling I'm staying home." Dana said with an eye roll.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So close! Please review and let me know what your thoughts are :)**


	10. Loser

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we finally get to see Ryan come into the story, and Miss Kelsey is back for another chapter. Hope you all like it!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9 Loser<strong>

"Hey Kels." Ryan said as Kelsey walked into her kitchen half asleep.

"Ryan!" She said completely surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked him closing her robe up.

"Dana's taking me shopping according to her I have no sense of fashion." Ryan informed with a smile.

"You don't." Dana said cheerfully. "Bathroom's free." Dana added to Kelsey and bored some coffee for herself.

"Ok thanks." Kelsey answered.

"Hey Kels what are you doing today?" Dana asked her friend.

"Nothing much why?" Kelsey said

"Come with us, I could use the help." Dana said biting her beagle.

"I'm sure Ryan would rather have just you go." Kelsey told Dana with a hint of nervousness that Dana couldn't help but notice.

"I don't mind." Ryan said with a smile.

"Good go get ready." Dana told Kelsey giving her an almost identical smile. The three headed off after getting dressed and spent the day going from store to store. The three laughed and talked and even got Ryan to try a pair of leather jeans on.

"I'm never shopping with you two again." Dana told them laughing.

"And I'm never listening to Kelsey again." Ryan said nudging Kelsey.

"How was I supposed to know you would get stuck in the pants?" Kelsey said laughing.

"We should all have breakfast tomorrow." Dana said smiling.

"Don't you work all night tonight?" Kelsey asked her.

"Yeah, but I get out at ten tomorrow so we can headed for breakfast afterward." Dana told her settling the problem.

"I'm in, where?" Ryan asked his sister.

"I don't care you guys pick, I have to get ready for work." Dana said as they got back to her and Kelsey's apartment. Dana went to change and when she came out Kelsey and Ryan were sitting next to each other watching TV.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dana said grabbing her keys and purse off the counter.

"See ya."

"Bye." They called as Dana left. Dana worked all night and was about to finish her shift when she saw a familiar face sitting on one of the E.R. beds.

"Mary who's patient is that?" Dana said pointing to the person that was facing away from them.

"Mine, why?" Mary one of the residents asked looking over a medical chart.

"I'll trade you a severed finger for him." Dana said holding another medical chart in her hand. Dana knew that every doctor wanted to take the more difficult cases.

"Deal…wait why?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"He's a friend." Dana said with a smile.

"Done thanks." Mary said cheerfully.

"It's not even ten yet Grayson and your already in the E.R. What you do this time jump out of a window and hope they'd catch you." Dana told him going to his side.

"No, and if it were up to me I wouldn't be here." He answered.

"It's that crazy attitude that gets you in here in the first place." Dana told him looking over his chart.

"Everything looks good, take your shirt off." Dana instructed expertly they had gone through the same procedure about a hundred times before.

"Mitchell you haven't even bought me dinner and your already trying to take my clothes off." Carter teased. Dana gave him a face and then noticed some of the nurses gawking at Carter; she grabbed the curtain and closed it around then in a rush.

"The sooner I can get you out of my E.R. the better, your distracting the nurses." Dana told him with a shake of her head. She then started looking at the deep gash on his shoulder.

"How'd this happen?" She asked him as she began to clean the area. Carters eyes were always on her face not missing a single detail, he focused completely on her as he answered.

"Nail on a falling piece of wood." Carter told as if he were talking about the weather. Dana simply shook her head and gave him an eye roll.

"Thanks. For the other night I never really got to say thank you for that." Dana told him keeping her gaze on her work.

"You would have frozen to death, then who would have fixed me up. I really got you for my own selfish purpose." He told her with a smirk. Dana couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Dana?" A voice called from outside the curtain.

"In here." Dana answered. A tall handsome man wearing the same scrubs as Dana walked in.

"Hey." He greeted looking at what Dana was working on.

"Hi." She said continuing to work on Carter's wound.

"What time's your shift over?" he asked Dana.

"What time is it now?" Dana asked him casually.

"9:45" Carter who had been quiet watching them spoke for the first time. Dana finally looked up, but not at the newcomer but at Carter. She couldn't help but smile knowing that he had interrupted on purpose.

"15 minutes." She said turning to look at the guy.

"I was wondering if you'd come have some coffee with me?" he asked her.

"I'd love too." Dana smiled at him.

"Cool, I'll meet you in the front then?" he told Dana.

"Yeah thanks Eric." Dana said and he smiled at her and took off, leaving Dana and Carter alone once more.

"Coffee really?" Carter said looking intently at Dana, and giving her a smirk.

"Coffee sounds great, I've been up all night. Oh which reminds me text Kelsey and Ryan for me tell them I won't be able to make breakfast, and that I'll catch up with them later." Dana said happily. Carter raised an eyebrow at her as she gave him her phone. Carter did as he was told and then frowned at her when he was done.

"You're bailing on Kelsey and Ryan for some loser?" Carter said teasingly with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm not bailing, I'm setting them up. I had this plan since yesterday." Dana said happily.

"Why? And you knew that loser would ask you out?" Carter asked confused.

"Because my brother has no idea how to talk to a girl and Kelsey is too oblivious to see that he's into her. And no I didn't that was an added bonus." She said with a bright smile.

"And you're going out with the loser why?" Carter asked her.

"Stop calling him a loser Eric isn't a loser." She told him placing some gauze over the stiches she had finished.

"He is if he can only ask you out to coffee." Carter told her with a superior tone.

"Oh really and since you're such a charmer what would you have done?" Dana challenged and prepared a needle.

"I would have invited you to dinner." He said with a smile, and plunged the needle in his arm with a smile on her face.

"OUCH!" Carter reacted.

"Well Prince Charming since you're here in the E.R. I guess I'll have to settle for the loser." Dana said putting a band aid on his arm, and opened the curtain.

"And put on a shirt before one of the nurses kills someone." Dana said as she left him. Carter chuckled to himself as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: First time we see Carter on the receiving end of the jealousy. What do you think of Eric? Please review, comment on anything you'd like :)**


	11. I Told You

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for not updating sooner I've been super busy! This chapter is super long compared to all the others, one of the reasons it took so long to put up. Sleep deprived and ignoring everything else I have been able to finally type up Ch.10. Hope you all enjoy, please review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.10 I Told You<strong>

Weeks went by and the former rangers made time to see each other, Dana and Carter however rarely got to see much of each other because of their busy schedules. Dana's matchmaking plans were stumped because Kelsey was busy with her extreme sports competition. Dana and Eric had begun dating each other, one night after a date Dana decided to bring him over to her apartment since Kelsey was gone for the weekend in a competition.

"So I guess this is goodnight." Eric said as they stood outside Dana's door.

"Yeah." Dana answered and Eric leaned in and began to kiss her, within seconds they began to kiss passionately. Dana managed to get her door opened somehow and the two walked in keeping their lips locked. They made out and began to remove their clothes as they headed to her room. Suddenly Dana bumped into someone and both she and Eric froze. They pulled away and Dana turned to face one of her best friends, both she and Eric were shirtless, and Dana's hair was already in a disarray.

"CHAD! What the hell are you doing here!" Dana shouted at a very scared looking Chad. He lowered his gaze and avoided looking at Dana in the eyes, and went completely beat red.

"I…I…Kelsey…the fish…She said you'd kill them! She asked me to feed the fish!" Chad stammered out nervously.

"Eric room!" Dana ordered and grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on. Eric did as he was told and headed to Dana's room.

"Chad out!" Dana turned to face Chad.

"Yeah ok." Chad said nervously in a rush forgetting the fish.

"Chad!" Dana called before he was out the door.

"The fish!" Chad came back and grabbed the fish bowl.

"Sorry Dana." Chad said leaving quickly. She shook her head and laughed to herself once she was done.

_**One Week Later **_

"I can't believe we have to go to this thing." Kelsey said as she and Dana got ready for an event that the former rangers were invited to.

"Well the Mariner Bay Ball is only for the city officials, inviting us was a show of graditude." Dana said applying make-up.

"Please there the ones that sent in General McKnight in with the cyborg rangers." Kelsey said taking the mascara from Dana.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Dana said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I'm just glad Joel's coming, he can keep things interesting.

"Yeah that is true." Dana said with a smile.

"Hey so why are you bring Eric?" Kelsey asked changing the subject.

"Because he insisted on coming and I couldn't say no." Dana said with a slight frown. She felt guilty that she was the only person that would be bringing a date. A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door.

"Speak of the devil." Kelsey said with an eye roll, and Dana went to get the door.

"Let's go." Eric said coming into the apartment.

"We have to wait for Kelsey." Dana told him.

"Fine, whatever." He said uninterested sitting on the couch. They left a few minutes later and arrived to the Mariner Bay city hall.

"Hey." Kelsey said to Joel when she, Dana, and Eric arrived.

"Hi," Joel said with a mock frown.

"Where are the others?" Dana asked him referring to Ryan, Carter, and Chad.

"They were dragged away about a minute ago, apparently we don't get to sit together were being 'seated throughout then room'" Joel said changing his voice when he said the last.

"Mr. Rawlings right this way." A stiff looking waiter came out, he sounded just like Joel's imitation and Dana and Kelsey tried to contain their giggles as Joel followed the man.

'Help me' Joel mouthed back to them as he left into the dining room. Dana and Kelsey were quickly seated after that and the six rangers made it through dinner graciously. Dana found Chad and Joel and recruited them to help her get Ryan and Kelsey together. Joel was up for it but Chad had been more reluctant since it involved dancing, but he finally gave in and decided to help. Dana found Chad and Kelsey dancing a while later and quickly located her brother.

"Having fun?" she asked once they were on the dance floor.

"What do you think? You guys all have experience, I hardly was let out of the Skull Cavern and when I was I was at the Aquabase, I have no social skills." Ryan told her as they danced.

"I'm sure you were fine." Dana said with a reassuring smile. Joel waited a few more minutes and then went up to Dana and Ryan.

"I think it's time for a much more handsome man to step in." Joel said taking Dana's hand. "Mitchell how about you go help Chad out he's looking a little lost." Joel added jokingly and nodded to where Chad was. Chad was staring at his feet attempting to dance with Kelsey when Ryan came up to them.

"Joel thought you could use a break." Ryan told Chad with a smile, making Kelsey giggle. Chad was all too relived to give Kelsey's hand to Ryan.

"He hates dancing." Kelsey said with a smile once she and Ryan were alone. They then looked over at where Dana and Joel were. The former green ranger was saying something that was making Dana laugh.

"Are you having fun?" Ryan asked using Dana's opening question. Being around Kelsey made him slightly nervous and awkward.

"Now I am." She replied happily.

Carter had been placed on the opposite side of where Dana was and he hadn't seen her until now. He thought she looked beautiful in her pink and white dress, she was laughing as she danced, no doubt Joel was keeping her entertained. He missed hanging out with his best friend sure the other former rangers were also his best friends, but he saw Dana the least. Before he could stop himself he got up and headed to the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he asked surprising Dana who had had her back towards him.

"Dana don't be disappointed, we'll dance again later." Joel said with a wink.

"Sure Joel." Dana said with a small laugh. Carter took her hand and then placed the other on her back, while she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful." The words spilled out his mouth before he could stop them.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." Dana said smiling a blush appearing on her fair skin. She couldn't control the rush of blood that went to her face as she danced with Carter. He noticed her cheeks get pink and thought she looked even prettier.

"Kelsey and Ryan are dancing together, could you shorty have anything to do with that?" Carter asked as they danced.

"These four inch heels have to help." Dana said with a frown.

"Not at all, I still can see over your head." Carter said with a smirk

"Whatever Grayson I can still kick your ass and you know it." Dana said with a smile.

"We'll see about that, but tell me how you got those Ryan to dance? He hates it more than Chad does." Carter asked curious, as he twirled Dana.

"I had some help." Dana said with a mischievous smile.

"Dana can we talk?" Eric said irritation in his voice, he grabbed Dana's arm as he spoke.

"Now?" Dana asked with a frown.

"Now." Eric said anger now in his tone.

"Sorry." Dana told Carter.

"It's fine." Carter told her looking at Eric with a frown. She let Eric lead her away and then looked back at Carter and gave him and apologetic look. Carter sat back at his table and anger bubbled inside him, he got up and then headed in the direction Dana and Eric had gone. He wasn't going to let his best friend be treated like that especially by some loser. He went out to the lobby and saw no one around, he heard voices and got near a staircase that was to his left. He could hear Dana and Eric, but couldn't see them since the staircase was curved.

"They're like brothers!" Dana shouted in a whisper. She didn't want anyone to hear her fighting with Eric.

"Oh really including the firefighter cause I've never seen any brother look at his sister the way he was looking at you!" Eric was speaking louder than she was.

"I'm not a piece of meat Eric!" Dana said.

"No but you my girl!" Eric told her possessively

"I'm not your property either! I'm done. This right here is over!" Dana told him angrily.

"You're done when I say you're done." Eric said grabbing her arm, and making her turn around to face him.

"Let go…Let go of me Eric! Let go or I'll make you let go." She warned but his grip only tightened around her arm. Dana tried to yank her arm out of his hand and he suddenly let her go she felt the ground disappear under her she tried to reach for something to hold onto but found nothing. She braced herself for the pain that would follow but instead she felt a pair of strong arms hold her up and then steady her.

"Carter." Dana said breathless as she turned to face the person who had kept her from falling. Dana could see the anger in his face.

"Dana…Dana are you ok?" Eric stammered. Dana walked up the two steps that separated her form Eric.

She slammed her fist into his nose and then kneed him in the stomach.

"If you ever come near me again I'll do more than break your nose!" Dana told him anger in her voice, she was about to turn to leave, but decided to take her hell off and hit him in the back of his head with it. Then she turned to leave and Carter helped her down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Carter asked once they were in the lobby.

"I am now." Dana answered with a weak smile. She looked at her throbbing ankle it was begging to swell.

"Thanks Carter, I'm sorry you had to see that. You should get back in there." Dana told him.

"What about you?" Carter asked.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Dana said with another unconvincing smile.

"I'll go with you." Carter said.

"Carter I'm ok really, you don't need to babysit" She said seriousness in her voice.

"I'm not babysitting, I need to get away from there, there's an older lady that keeps harassing me. A walk sounds like a better idea. Help a guy out Mitchell" Carter told her with a charming smile. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. Carter smiled and followed her. They walked around, the whole area had been designed to look like a mini city with shops and a mini park around the main building. There were lights illuminating everything making a beautiful scene. Dana loved walking around, she loved the fresh air and she especially loved being away from all the crown and noise from the ball.

Carter walked next to Dana in silence he knew she would talk when she was ready, all he could do was be there for her. He noticed that she was limping even more and was beginning to slow down.

"How about we sit down for a while." Carter said taking her hand and leading her to a nearby bench. He let go of her hand when they sat down, they were silent. Dana noticed her ankle was very swollen and she could feel it throbbing. Begin a doctor she knew she had sprained it 'Oh well nothing I can't handle' she thought to herself.

"Say it." Dana said looking at the small pond in front of them.

"Say what?" Carter asked confused.

"Say 'I told you he was a loser.'" Dana said trying to imitate carter and failing. He chuckled and continued looking at her while she kept her gaze on the pond.

"No." he said softly.

"Please." Dana said finally looking at him and realizing how close he was. "I feel bad you had to see that, it would make me feel a little better." She told him.

"The only one who should feel bad is that asshole." Carter told her with a frown.

"Say it anyways?" she asked linking her arm with his. He couldn't resist those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I told you he was a loser." He said making Dana smile genuinely this time.

"Thank you." She told him, he shook his head smiling at her. He then picked up one of her heels and held it up with one of his finger.

"Was it really necessary to smack him with this?" Carter asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Well since it was completely useless at making me taller I wanted to see if it'd make a better weapon." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations I will now think twice about messing with any woman in heels." Carter said putting the heels down.

"Don't make fun." She said.

"I'm serious!" Carter told her with a smile. Dana smiled back at him and they were silent again. She shivered Carter felt it since they were sitting so close to one another. He took off his coat and without asking put it around her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked him.

"No." he answered with a smile. There gazes were locked and Carter leaned in close to her, and Dana made no attempt to stop him.

"There you are!" Ryan said from behind them. Dana and Carter jerked back immediately and Carter got up to face Ryan.

"Hey." Carter said as Ryan approached them.

"We're going to get some real food you two want to come?" Ryan asked cheerfully.

"Sure." Carter said.

"Yeah." Dana said and got up. The three got up and headed to find the others.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Ryan asked noticing Dana limping.

"I stepped on a rock with my stupid heel." Dana lied, Carter looked at her and she took his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go.

"I told you those things were huge." Ryan said with a smile.

"Yeah." Dana smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Interrupted again! Please let me know what you think it's super important and helpful to read your comments:)**


	12. Cabin

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all like the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.11 Cabin<strong>

The former rangers hopped into their cars and searched for a place that was open late nights. Joel found an empty little diner that was open 24 hours. The six friends found the biggest table and got ready to order there late night meals.

"Leo called, he said everything was ready for this weekend. He said he and the others would meet us there." Carter informed once they had ordered. The former Galaxy Rangers had arranges a trip to the snowy mountains north of Mariner Bay. They wanted to celebrate the one year anniversary of their defeat of Tarkeena. They would all spend a week up in the cabin; they had even invited Mike and Ryan.

"I'm super excited I can't wait to go snowboarding!" Kelsey said cheerfully.

"I want to go zip lining." Dana said with a smile she was happy, and put all the nights pervious events behind her.

"Me too." Ryan agreed.

"It should be fun." Chad chipped in with a smile.

"Do you guys want to drive up there together?" Joel asked taking a sip form his drink.

"We can take my SUV it seats seven." Carter told them.

"I'm in." Ryan said.

"Me too." Dana agreed.

"Me three." Chad said.

"It'll be like old times." Kelsey said with a giggle. They all ate and talked about the upcoming trip and everyone was more and more excited.

"Hey how are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Kelsey asked finishing her burger.

"Yeah how many rooms are there?" Chad asked.

"Six each team gets three, all the rooms have two beds so were sharing. Leo and Kendrix are together, and Mike, Leo, and Damon are sharing. Maya has a room to her-self and we're all going to share a room." Carter informed.

"So we should pick our roommate then." Dana said with a smile.

"I get Dana!" Kelsey said with a grin. The guys didn't know how to pair off and there expressions made the two girls laugh.

"Ryan and Carter together, Chad and Joel share." Dana offered with a smile.

"Sounds good." Carter said. The group all agreed to meet Saturday morning to go up to the cabin.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Carter went over to his car.

"Carter." Dana said catching up to him.

"What's up?" Carter asked turning around to look at him.

"Thank you, for earlier, I really appreciated it." She told him looking up at him.

"I need my doctor in one piece; I can't have any random loser messing with you." He said with his signature smirk, Dana gave a small laugh and then the two were silent again.

"Goodnight Grayson." Dana said with a smile and hugged him, he hugged her back tightly.

"Goodnight Mitchell." He told her as she headed back to rejoin the group. Ryan drove Dana and Kelsey back home and the two went in to their apartment.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kelsey asked Dana once they were inside.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked faking confusion.

"You and Eric storming off and Carter going after you two." Kelsey said knowing she was lying.

"You saw that huh?" Dana said pouring herself a glass of water.

"Yeah Ryan noticed as soon it all happened, he and Carter watch you like hawks I hope you know, but what happened anyways?" Kelsey asked once more.

"Eric and I got into a fight and I broke things off, Carter and I then for a walk." Dana said nonchalantly.

"Well what happened to your ankle?" Kelsey asked knowing she was leaving something out.

"The stairs, my heels were huge." Dana said telling Kelsey the truth without giving her any details of the night's events.

"That's it?" Kelsey asked with an eyebrow raise.

"That's it." Dana said with a smile.

"Now I'm going to bed." Dana said getting up happily. "Night." She called to him.

"Night." Kelsey called a little disappointed at the lack of details. The days that followed the girls spent the days working or packing and got ready for their trip to the mountains. Saturday morning the girls drove to Carters house where Ryan and Chad were already there. The three guys were loading up their luggage and then helped Kelsey and Dana put there things in Carter's SUV.

"I don't think everything is going to fit in here." Chad said seeing the limited amount of space there was in the trunk.

"Yeah Joel still hasn't put in his things." Ryan added.

"Where is he anyway?" Kelsey asked.

"Sky Cowboy is here." Joel said cheerfully walking up to the room.

"About time." Ryan said.

"Yeah we've been waiting for you." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Chad maybe we can put some of the things in the spare seat." Carter offered once they began loading things again.

"OH! I call shot gun!" Dana said happily. Everyone knew she would take the front seat since it had been that way since they were rangers.

"Carter, I am not sitting in the back with Ryan." Joel said making a face.

"Kels you can sit in the back with Ryan and Joel can take the seat behind me." Dana said coming out of nowhere.

"Works for me." Joel said happy with the decision.

"Let's go get your things." Ryan told Joel, and Chad followed.

"Carter you got some water?" Kelsey asked him.

"In the fridge Kels." Carter told her with a smile.

"Thanks." Kelsey said with a smile. Once Kelsey was gone Carter turned to face Dana, who had a smile on her face.

"What?" Dana asked.

"You did that on purpose." Carter said with an eyebrow raise.

"Did what?" Dana said playing dumb.

"Moved Kelsey to the back." Carter told her fixing his eyes on her.

"It was a good solution." Dana smile and shrugged, and went to help the others. Once they were packed they began their drive to the mountains. Hours later they were close to their destination, Kelsey and Ryan kept busy with a game of I Spy, while Chad was watching a movie and Joel was sleeping.

"You're lost aren't you?" Dana said noticing Carters unease.

"I'm not lost." He said confidently, nut not meeting her gaze.

"Just call Leo and get directions." Dana said trying to hide the smile on her face.

"I'm not calling Leo because I'm not lost." Carter said determined.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ha there see, I'm not lost." Carter said triumphantly as a cabin appeared in front of them. Dana simply tried to hide the smile that was on her lips.

"Looks like they beat us here." Dana said noticing the cars in front of the big wooden cabin.

"Get up Joel." Chad said and the group then headed inside the cabin.

"Hey there!" Damon said poking his head from the living room when they came in.

"Hi guys!" Kendrix said hugging them all. After all the hellos Mike and Ryan were introduced.

"Why don't you all go get your rooms?" Maya said with a smile. The former Lightspeed Rangers all looked at each other and then raced up the stairs. Joel was the first one up and ran to the furthest room.

Dana and Kelsey took the room in the middle and Ryan and Carter to the one closest to the stairs.

"Hey our rooms connect to Carters and Ryan's room." Kelsey said after inspecting her room. Dana went to were Kelsey was.

"Hello." Kelsey said as Ryan and Carter opened the door.

"Jack and Jill?" Carter asked.

"What's that?" Ryan said confused.

"Rooms connected." Dana explained.

"Chow time." Joel said poking his head into the guy's room.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: The Galaxy Rangers are back! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. :)**


	13. Penguins and Puppies

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have constantly reviewed throughout the whole story!:) Hope you enjoy the chapter:).**

**Ch.12 Penguins and Puppies**

After lunch everyone got ready to go snowboarding. Kelsey decided to help Ryan since he had never been snowboarding before, while Chad helped Maya who also had never snowboarded before.

"Anyone up for a race?" Joel challenged happily.

"Me" Dana said cheerfully.

"I'm in." Mike said with a smile.

"Me too." Kendrix said.

"Go I'll be fine." Ryan said with a smile to Kelsey. He knew she would want to be in the race.

"Nah, I'd rather see them." Kelsey said with a giggle.

"You sure?" he asked unconvinced.

"Mhmm." She answered with a smile.

"I'll referee." Carter offered racing to the bottom of the slope while the others got ready for the race.

"We're in too." Damon said at the last minute, referring to himself and Kai.

"Ok, ready set go!" Carter called from the bottom. Maya, Chad, Ryan, Kelsey, and Leo followed the grouped that raced off. Carter watched his friends raced down it looked like a close race between all of them. Joel and Kendrix were in the lead followed closely by Dana and Mike, and then Kai and Damon were at the end. Joel was about to reach the finish line when he hit a rock and fell over knocking Kendrix over. Dana breezed by followed by Kai who had somehow managed to get passed both Damon and Mike.

"Dana wins!" Carter said with a smile. Everyone gathered up together after everyone made their way down.

"Man that rock came out of nowhere!" Joel said making everyone laugh.

"And it was necessary to take Kendrix down with you?" Kelsey teased, making the whole group laugh once more.

"Kendrix I am so sorry." Joel told her apologetically for about the tenth time.

"It's fine really." Kendrix told him honestly with a smile.

"How about we go watch a movie with some hot chocolate?" Maya said with smile.

"Maya you are a genius." Joel said putting his arm her. The group then headed home and got ready to watch there movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Damon asked going to the cabinet where the movies were.

"Something scary." Joel called from where he was sitting.

"Good idea." Leo told Kelsey.

"Yeah." Kai agreed with Joel.

"Nothing gory!" Maya said with a smile.

"Maya scary movies by definition are gory." Kai said with a chuckle.

"Not too gory?" Maya said and sat across from Leo.

"How about the new version of Friday the 13th? I heard it wasn't that scary." Damon suggested.

"Is it good?" Chad asked.

"It's pretty good." Damon answered taking the movie out.

"Friday the 13th then." Mike said taking the movie from Damon. Ryan took a seat next to Kelsey giving her a bowl of popcorn. Kendrix went to sit next to her fiancé Leo who pulled the blanket on both of them once she was settled. Carter took a seat in front of Kelsey and Dana took a seat next to him.[ She shared the bowl of popcorn that she had brought over. As the movie started everyone got comfortable, and cozy. Kelsey and Ryan were sitting very close to each other much to Dana's delight,

"What are you so happy about? We're watching a scary movie." Carter whispered, the TV was loud enough for no one else but Dana to hear him, since she was so close to him.

"Nothing." Dana said not being able to wipe the smile that was still on her face.

"Tell me." He said trying to get her to talk.

"Kelsey and Ryan are sitting next to each other and I had nothing to do with it." Dana said estatic. A smirk spread in Carter's face, seeing how excited she was.

"Stop trying to hook them up." Carter insisted. Kelsey gave him a little nudge, to get them to shut up since all she could hear was the noise they were making. Dana smiled and focused back on the movie. They stoped talking and watched the movie, when the action began to pick up Dana jumped as the villan killed his victims. At one point she turned her face and placed on Carter's shoulder to keep from looking at the gruesome scene.

"Scared?" he asked and she could hear the smile on his face.

"No! It's gory." Dana lied with a straight face.

"You 're a doctor, you see blood all the time." He countered softly.

"Just watch the movie Grayson." She said straitening up and looking at the movie, she could feel his gaze on her face but she refused to look back at him. Once there movie was over everyone said there goodnights.

"I told you he wouldn't die." Chad told Kelsey as they went to their rooms.

"One more thing that's forever." Carter said with a smile as he and Dana went to leave there glasses in the kitchen.

"Jason doesn't count." Dana said.

"Why not?" Carter asked confused.

"Because he's evil you can only try to prove that good things are forever." Dana said with a smile.

"Since when is that a rule?" Carter asked turning out the lights and going up the stairs.

"Since forever." Dana teased.

"Fine but then I have a rule for you." Carter said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"What?" she asked.

"Your no longer allowed to play cupid until you find out if Kelsey and Ryan actually like each other." Carter informed with a smile.

"Deal…But you have to help me." Dana said returning the smile. "Ask Ryan." Dana whispered as they reached their rooms.

"But…?"

"No buts just do it." She whispered and rushed into the room.

"Hello, what took you so long?" Kelsey said with a smile.

"Nothing, hey Kels can I ask you something?" Dana asked taking her shirt and jeans off.

"Yeah." Kelsey said sitting up.

"Mike, Leo's brother he's kind of cute." Dana said putting on her pjs.

"You like him?" Kelsey said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"NO! I was just wondering what you though." Dana said with a smile.

"Oh…Yeah…I guess, he's not really my type." Kelsey said a little disappointed at the fact her friend wasn't crushing on anyone.

"No? What's your type?" Dana asked casually.

"Hmm I don't know." Kelsey said thoughtfully.

"Well who are you crushing on?" Dana asked turning her back and pretending to fold her clothes.

"I'm not telling you, you'd make things weird." Kelsey said with a little giggle.

"What? No I wouldn't I promise I'll act the exact same way I do now." Dana assured with a smile.

"Promise?" Kelsey asked.

"I promise." Dana said raising her right hand.

"Ok he's in the other room." Kelsey said sheepishly.

"Carter!" Dana said mocking surprise.

"NO!" Kelsey said with a giggle.

"Ryan?" Dana asked softly a smile spreading on her lips.

"Yeah." Kelsey said her face turning red.

"I knew it!" Dana said triumphantly.

"Is it that obvious?" Kelsey asked worried.

"No I'm just that good." Dana smiled.

"Do you think that he likes me?" Kelsey asked.

"Kels I think you should go find out yourself." Dana said with the same bright smile she wore. Kelsey sunk into bed with a loud sigh.

"Ugh you're no help!" Kelsey said pulling the covers over her head.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Dana said with a smile and went into the bathroom.

"Mike? You're into Mike?" Carter asked scarring Dana, since she hadn't notice him come in.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You like Mike?" Carter asked with a smirk.

"You were eavesdropping?" Dana asked in a whisper not wanting Kelsey or Ryan to hear.

"I can't help it if you loud you were talking." Carter whispered with a smile.

"Why does it bother you?" she teased.

"Please it was just a question." He teased back.

"Did you ask him?" Dana said getting back on track.

"Yeah."

"And?" Dana asked wanting to know what Ryan had said.

"Did you ask Kelsey?" Carter asked backed.

"Yes." She answered impatiently.

"What did she say?" Carter asked loving the impatiens in Dana's voice.

"Listen Grayson either you tell me what Ryan said or I'll beat you until u cry like a girl." Dana warned.

"You don't have to be so mean" Carter chuckled. "He thinks she's very interesting and pretty." He finally told her.

"What? He didn't actually say I like Kelsey?" Dana asked disappointed.

"Believe me Dana he likes her trust me." Carter said with a smile.

"Trust you?" Dana asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." He smiled.

"So you think he likes her?" she asked once more.

"Yes." He repeated and got closer to her.

"Yes! I can keep being matchmaker." She said leaving Carter and running out and into her room.

"Dana nice puppies." Carter teased as she left.

"There penguins!" Dana said throwing a towel at him, which he dogged easily.

"Goodnight Day." Carter said with a smile. Dana shook her head and went into her room.

"What's with the dorky grin?" Kelsey asked looking at her friend.

"Goodnight Kels." Dana said with a smile. She laid in bed trying to get some sleep and attempting to get Carter out of her thoughts. _He's my best friend _she repeated sternly over and over until she fell asleep.

**E/N: Please review! :)**

**Ravenxxx007: Hey, I usually like to reply to all comments, and so thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so far! :) Let me know when you get your story up I'd love to check it out:)**


	14. Pinecones

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all thanks to all the awesome reviewers I have! At the advice and request of **kamomille **(much appreciated)** **I have added some more to Ch.12, nothing big just a tiny bit more detail to the movie part, check it out if you like. Thanks again to those who take the time to review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.13 Pinecones<strong>

The next morning the group had breakfast and decided to have a friendly football game. Leo and Carter were naturally the team captains, while everyone else lined up in front of them.

"You first." Leo told Carter.

"Ok, uhm Mike." Carter said after a moment. Mike came over and stood next to Carter and waited for Leo to make his pick.

"Dana." Leo said, and Dana did as Mike had done. By the end of the whole process Carter had added Kelsey, Kai, Maya, and Ryan. While Leo had picked Chad, Kendrix, Joel, and Damon.

"You're going down Chad." Kelsey teased, Chad simply smiled and the game began. After a few plays Leo was in possession of the ball.

"Dana!" he shouted seeing her open on the opposite side, he threw the ball and Dana jumped up in order to catch it. She began running towards the makeshift end zone but Carter quickly jumped in front of her. Thinking quickly she moved to her right to try and get around, he mirrored her move and she moved over once more not realizing the slope that was next to them. The soft snow crumpled under their weight and the two began rolling down the slope. Carter landed on Dana when they finally stopped rolling down, both were laughing loudly. Carter pulled the Dana's snow cap since it was over her eyes, as they continued laughing.

"Hey Mr. Captain maybe you could get off our player to see who has the ball." Joel shouted making the others laugh.

"I got it!" Dana said still laughing.

"You ok?" Carter asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm all good." He answered with the same bright smile.

"Good so I can still kick your butt on the field then." Dana teased making her way up the slope. Everyone got back in there position on got ready.

"C'mon little brother give us some more competition." Mike teased his younger brother.

"We're trying to keep things interesting wouldn't want to crush you." Leo joked back, and the game began once more. Soon the game had ended and everyone headed to lunch.

"I want a rematch." Joel said loudly.

"Let it go Joel." Chad said shaking his head with a laugh.

"You did really good." Kelsey told Ryan who had hardly ever played before.

"Thanks." He answered sheepishly.

"I told you, you should have given us more competition." Mike teased Leo.

"We'll get you next time." Kendrix said pulling Leo with her to the kitchen.

"Dana you're really good, where'd you learn to play?" Damon asked as he and Dana drank water.

"Thanks, I grew up in a military base, so the guys there were like family when they'd have time off they'd take me with them to play. They taught me a lot." Dana said with a smile, catching Carter's attention that was something he didn't know about her.

"Yup our girl here can do anything." Joel smiled putting his arm around Dana.

"You guys are lucky, we don't have that sort of game on our planet. Why is it called football though? You don't ever use your feet?" Maya asked confused. The group all looked around not knowing what the answer to that question.

"It's just one of those things you just kind of go with." Kelsey answered with a smile. Dana and Joel then went into the kitchen where Kendrix and Leo were making sandwiched for everyone.

"Need help?" Dana asked and Leo and Kendrix looked at each other.

"We've been warned not to let you cook." Kendrix said with a small smile, and Joel began to laugh.

"Why not?" Dana asked confused.

"Because you'll blow the place up." Carter said laughing.

"What?" Dana said outraged.

"Sorry Day, but we have proof, we don't need another Thanksgiving dinner, you almost blew the whole Aquabase down." Chad said smiling.

"It was a tiny fire and no one got hurt ok." Dana said trying excuse the incident.

"Give it Mitchell we're not letting you cook." Carter said biting a cookie. Dana laughed having no choice but to comply, she knew it was best for her to stay out of the kitchen anyways.

"Fine, but this is mine." Dana said snatching the cookie form Carter's had.

"Hey!" he said following her out of the kitchen. "Give it back." He said with a smile.

"NO!" she said getting away from his reach he was fast and closed the space between them and Dana tried backing up but instead fell back on the couch that was behind her she tired to grabing Carter to keep from falling back only to bring him down with her.

"My cookie." Carter said taking the cookie from her hand and eating the rest. She pushed him off and gave him a glare and left, but she smiled to herself as she walked away. After lunch Kelsey, Chad, Kai, Ryan, and Maya decided to go to the city and shop around. While Mike, Joel, and Damon headed off to go exploring leaving Dana, Kendrix, Leo, and Carter at home.

"I'm going for a walk, wanna come?" Dana asked Kendrix cheerfully.

"No thanks, I think Leo and I are going to watch a movie." Kendrix said smiling at her.

"A little alone time for the bride and groom to be, say no more, I'll take Carter with me." Dana said lighting up.

"Oh no it's fine really…"  
>"I've made up my mind." Dana said with a smile not letting her finish.<p>

"Grayson!" she called to Carter.

"What's up?" Carter asked coming into the living room.

"Come take a walk with me?" Dana asked casually.

"Sure, let me just get my coat." Carter answered.

"Bye I'll see you later." Dana told Kendrix once Carter was ready.

"Bye." She said as Carter and Dana left.

"Where are they going?" Leo asked when Kendrix came to sit next to him.

"A walk, Dana thought we need some alone time." She explained.

"Well thank you Dana." Leo said bringing Kendrix close to him.

"I think she likes Carter." Kendrix told Leo with a smile.

"Yeah I'm surprised they aren't dating." Leo agreed pulling a blanket over them.

"What is it with you pink rangers and your obsession for the red?" Leo teased tilting her chin up so it was closer to his.

"I think you red rangers are the ones with the obsession." Kendrix said kissing him. Meanwhile Carter and Dana had started walking through the forest that was behind the cabin. Carter's cell phone began to ring as he opened it Dana couldn't help but see the name Amanda on the screen. He pressed ignore and put the sound off before returning it to his pocket.

"You're girlfriend checking up on you?" Dana teased with a smile. She began kicking a pine cone that was in her path.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend you know perfectly well you would know if I had a girlfriend." Carter said with a smile.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? Of all the years I've known you, I've only ever seen you go on dates never an actual girlfriend." Dana said. Carter kicked the pinecone back at her and she did the same.

"Well…I like to take my commitments seriously, so before I get into a relationship I want to be one hundred percent sure it's what I want." He answered honestly.

"You haven't found anyone you like enough to commit to?" Dana asked confused.

"No that's not it. I have." He answered looking at her. Dana felt a little sting in her chest, so there was someone else.

"So what the problem?" she asked stopping and leaning against a large tree.

"Well for one I doubt she feels the same way, and second it seems that some loser always beats me to her." Carter said with a smile, he avoided her gaze and instead focused on the pine cone they had kicked to where they were.

"I think you should tell her how you feel as soon as she's available." Dana said wondering who he could be talking about.

"Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Carter said with a smile and stepping a little closer.

"Yeah." Dana said again.

"Can a kiss last forever?" he asked stepping even closer to her.

"No." she answered simply.

"It can be forgotten?" he asked placing his hand next to her neck on the tree behind her.

"Yeah." She answered slightly breathless as he got closer to her.

"Good." He said before pressing his lips to hers. Dana's lips tensed as his lips met hers, but gave in to the sweet embraced and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed sweetly but the embrace was brief since Dana pulled back, and put her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance fearing if he was closer she would begin to kiss him once more.

"I'm sorry." She said breathless and ran back to the cabin leaving Carter alone. He watched her leave and felt like a fool as she ran away. They were best friends, and that's all she saw him as her best friend. He kicked the pinecone as far as he could frustration and disappointment engulfing him.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Finally no more interruptions!** **What do you think of their kiss? Hope you liked the chapter.:) For those of you who requested the preview, the scene is coming up in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenxxx007:Thanks for reviewing your story is off to a good start.:)<strong>


	15. Stealing Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story

**A/N: So happy for all the reviews that come in thanks to my reviewers! I am working on my third story now and need some help. For anyone who's interested I'm looking for someone who is from France or know France pretty well to give me a little help. If you're interested in helping message me thanks!:)**

**Ch.14 Stealing Kisses **

The following day Dana tried to keep her distance from Carter while he seemed to be doing the same.

"Anyone seen Carter?" Leo asked as they set the table for dinner.

"Not since we came back from the caves." Ryan answered. Dana knew that it was her fault Carter had suddenly disappeared. She felt terrible for running off the way she had, and knew that she had to somehow fix. After dinner, which Carter had skipped she decided to go talk to him and straighten things out.

"Oh hey Dana can you help me set this up?" Maya asked referring to an old VHS player she had found. Dana was desperate to get to Carter but knew that it would only take a moment.

"Sure." Dana answered with a smile and went over to where Maya was. Dana plugged in various cables and set up the system easily.

"Thanks." Maya said happily once Dana had set up the movie.

"You're welcome." Dana replied with a smile. Dana set off to find Carter again but before she could reach the stairs she was stopped once more.

"Dana! Can you help me out here Joel and Kelsey will not stop arguing about weather flying to a mountain or climbing it is better. They're driving me crazy make them stop." Ryan complained. Dana shook her head and went to see what the problem was.

"Tell this bonehead I'm right!" Kelsey said seeing Dana come in.

"Play a game of pool winner's right, no one's allowed to say there right until the game's over, Kai and Ryan will referee.

"Sounds good to me." Joel said with a competitive smile.

"That's it?" Ryan asked surprised.

"That's it." Dana answered with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." Dana said leaving them. She was about to go up the stairs when she heard Kendrix asking where she was.

"Over here." Dana said going over to where Kendrix was. She could hear Kendrix was worried.

"Dana, Damon cut his finger, it keeps bleeding. You think you could look at." Kendrix told her leading the way to where Damon was. He was holding a bloody rag on his finger.

"Ouch!" Dana said sitting in front of him.

"Here's the first aid kit." Leo said putting it on the table. Dana got busy and pulled out everything she needed. The was deep but nothing serious, she expertly bandaged it up and was done within minutes.

"There you, it'll take a few days to heal up but it shouldn't scare if you take care of it." Dana said sounding very doctor like.

"Thanks Dana." Damon said gratefully.

"No problem." Dana said with a smile.

"Hey Dana have you seen Carter?" Leo asked when she was all done with Damon.

"Nope sorry." Dana said trying not to talk about Carter. "I'll see you guys later." Dana said leaving and racing up the stairs before she could be stopped. She went to Carter and Ryan's room and knocked. No answer, she knocked again, and still no answer. She opened the door cautiously and then stepped inside no one was there, she checked the bathroom and saw no one. She was about to leave when something outside the window caught her eye. Dana walked over to the open window and saw Carter lying outside on the roof. She climbed over the window sill and went over to Carter; he looked up to see who it was and then return his gaze to the sky. He was lying on a warm blanket and Dana decided to simply lie down with him. His body radiated heat, and the chilly air made her shiver, making Carter look over at her.

"Hi." She said slowly.

"Hi." He answered back, there was a long pause. "What do you see?" he asked looking up and the sky.

"Stars." Dana answered not knowing what else there was to say.

"Look closer, what do you see?" he asked again. She looked up confused not knowing what he meant.

"I see a big ship." He said looking up.

"How?" Dana asked staring intently at the sky above her.

"Look, there are the sails and there's the bow…and there's the stern." Carter said pointing to the areas where the image was.

"I see it." Dana said happy she finally understood what he meant.

"My mom and I use to do to this to distract ourselves. It's like a huge connect the dots game." Carter explained. "What do you see?" he asked once more. She looked and tried to make a shape out of the stars above her.

"A star." She answered with a smile, and Carter gave a little laugh.

"I don't think you get the point of this game." He teased.

"No really, a star, look one, two, three, four, five points." Dana said showing him the different points in the sky.

"I see it now." He told her understanding what she had meant. Dana was quiet for a moment looking at the sky and taking in the sweet scent of his cologne and the smell of fresh pine trees. The night was moonless and making the stars more visible. She was momentarily distracted from her goal as she looked up at the sky.

"You're right this is distracting" Dana said remembering the reason she had come.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"Carter I didn't come out here to look at stars though…I came to apologize for yesterday." Dana said nervously.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing I shouldn't have done what I did. Dana…I like you I like you a lot, and not knowing how you felt was worse than knowing that you don't have any feelings for me." Carter said in a rush looking into Dana's eyes.

"Carter it's not that I don't have feelings for you…Haven't you ever wondered why I end up with guys like Eric?" Dana asked trying to explain herself and failing since Carter was even more confused.

"Bad luck?" Carter asked not knowing what else to say.

"No, I don't date guys like you, and I don't mean that in a bad way!" she said quickly not wanting him to take it in a bad way. "I date jerks." She added after.

"That makes no sense Dana." Carter told her confused by her rambling. Dana sighed and looked up at the dark wintery sky above them.

"When I was sixteen I had a boyfriend, he was the sweetest guy in the world, and I really thought I loved him until I caught him making out with my best friend. He was a jerk and I never expected that from him. I don't date guys like you…Jerks they backstab you and leave you, but at least they can't hurt you." Dana said trying to make him understand.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dana." Carter said looking at her.

"How do you know that?" Dana asked softly turning to look back at him. His blue eyes were filled with sincerity and all she wanted to was take him in her arms and kiss him, but she knew better.

"Because I've never felt like this about anyone." Carter told her getting closer. "Give me a chance to prove how much I care about you." Carter pleaded with his eyes, he tilted her chin toward him, and this time Dana didn't hold back she kissed him back tenderly. Carter pulled back but kept Dana's face close to his.

"Go out with me." He said with a smile.

"No." Dana answered a small smile playing on her lips. He pressed her lips softly to hers giving her another kiss and then pulling back.

"Go out with me." He said again.

"No." She replied her smile growing wider, and again he brought his lips to hers.

"I'll ask forever and always I hope you know." Carter told her with a smile.

"I'll say no always and forever." Dana told him with a smirk on her face. He shook his head and smiled, he laid back on the blanket this time much closer to Dana than before. As if by instinct the found each other's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"So you won't go out with me but you're ok with this?" Carter asked giving Dana's hand a light squeeze.

"Best friends hold hands." Dana told him with a smile.

"Best friends don't go around kissing each other." He told her with a smirk. Dana got up kneeling next to him and put her face inches away from his. She got close enough to where there lips almost touched, but not quiet.

"Then stop kissing me." She said with a smile and got up leaving him alone. A small smile spread on his lips as she left.

**E/N: So what you think of the chapter? Thanks to all the amazing reviewers! Hope you continue reviewing and enjoying the story. :)**


	16. Thin Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing to say except enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.15 Thin Ice <strong>

Before dinner the next day everyone decided to go ice skating on a frozen lake they had found the day before.

"You're supposed to use your feet!" Kelsey teased Joel who was on the ground again. Joel simply could not get the hang of it.

"Man, I'm done trying to walk on blades!" Joel proclaimed getting up and getting off the lake. He walked over and sat with Ryan who had decided to and watch his friends. Everyone else was laughing having a good time. Dana and Kendrix had decided to take off their jackets.

"Kendrix can you help me with this?" Maya stopped Kendrix before she could get to the middle of the lake. Dana breezed by and was skating around.

"Do you hear that?" Maya asked stepping off the lake. There was a loud cracking sound and the ice began to break.

"Everyone off the ice!" Leo called at the same instant that everyone began to race off to the edges. He and Dana were in the middle, the ice disappeared beneath the, Leo went down first making the ice break even more. Dana felt the rush of icy water hit her immediately, her whole body felt like it was being cut by knives causing her to gasp underwater. She kicked and tried to swim to the surface, but was met by a thick sheet of ice. She pounded on the ice as hard as she could underwater with no success. Her limbs began to feel numb and tired, and her breath was failing, slowly she stopped kicking and fighting the water.

Something caught her eye and she swam down to help Leo who was fighting against the weeds that had trapped him. Meanwhile the others were tying a rope to a tree branch, Chad tied the rope around him and Mike and Joel lowered him down. Dana was able to free Leo and he began to swim up, Dana was about to follow but her hair got caught and she was unable to go up. Chad found Leo almost as soon as he was submerged.

"Dana's at the bottom." Leo told Chad through chattering teeth Mike and Joel pulled them out and Carter and Ryan pulled them over to the edge. Kendrix had a blanket ready when Leo was pulled in, Damon helped get him one of the trucks and Ryan went to help Joel. Mike then drove Kendrix and Leo back to the cabin. Chad found Dana unconscious at the bottom of the lake tangled in weeds. They quickly pulled her out Carter and Ryan were by her side within seconds.

"She's not breathing." Carter said and began to perform CPR instantly. Dana's lips had begun to turn blue and her whole complexion was pale.

"C'mon Dana!" Carter told Dana's unconscious body.

"Carter look." Maya said seeing Dana's finger twitch. Carter continued more vigorously, Dana suddenly gasped and then to cough up water, she took in gulps of air and clutched onto Carter.

He held her tight as she tried to catch her breath. Kelsey and Maya put warm blankets on her and then Carter scooped her up taking her into the car. Ryan drove back quickly to while Kelsey put up the heater in the car. Damon and Maya began to warm up Chad, he quickly warmed up but Dana was still freezing.

"Turn up the heater." Carter told them.

"It's up all the way." Kelsey told him. Carter took her into the cabin and Maya and Kelsey helped her change. Chad changed and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Here you go." Kelsey handed Chad a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Kels." He said taking it from her.

"How's Leo?" Carter asked Mike as he came out of Leo's room.

"He's fine, Kendrix is making he sure he stays warm." Mike informed.

"Here give this to him." Kelsey told Mike giving him another cup filled with hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Mike told her.

"I'm going to check up on Dana." Carter told them and headed to her room. He knocked on the door and there was a quiet 'Come in' from inside. He opened the door and found Dana covered in blankets.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He said pulling the chair from her desk over to the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked Dana.

"Cold." She said with a small laugh.

"Give me your hand." He told her, and she took out her hand and put it in his. "You're freezing." He told her surprised at how cold she actually was.

"Will you go out with me if I keep you warm?" Carter asked with a smile.

"No." she answered with the same smile. He shook his head and climbed into bed with her, she sat up and moved over to give him room. He placed his arm around her and she immediately felt warmer and was grateful for the warmth.

"How about now?" Carter asked looking down at her.

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to keep asking until you say yes." He warned with a smirk.

"Asking what?" Kelsey said coming in with a bright smile.

"Nothing." Dana said quickly trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Here you go." Kelsey said giving Dana a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you Kels." Dana said taking the mug from her.

"You two want to come watch a movie?" Kelsey said.

"I think I'm just going to turn in early." Dana said with a smile.

"What about you Carter?" Kelsey said to her friend.

"What movie?" Carter told her with a smile.

"That new cars movie." Kelsey told him.

"Seen it, thanks though." Carter told Kelsey with a smile.

"Ok, well I'll see you two later." Kelsey said happily. "Drink your chocolate." Kelsey said getting up.

"I will thanks Kels." Dana said as Kelsey left the room.

"You've never seen that movie." Dana told Carter with a grin.

"So, you still haven't agreed to go on a date with me." He answered with a smirk.

"Don't hold your breath." Dana teased.

"What do I have to do for you to go out with me?" Carter asked her his tone serious for the first time.

Dana sighed "Carter you're my best friend, if things don't work out… I don't want to lose you." She told him looking into his eyes, and then looking away not standing the way he was looking back at her.

"One date, go on one date with me and then if you still haven't changed your mind then I won't ask again." He told her the smile coming back.

"One date?" she asked speculatively.

"One date." He assured giving her his charming smile.

"Fine but no one is allowed to know." Dana agreed reluctantly.

"Deal, I choose when and where though." Carter bargained his smile brighter than before.

"Deal." Dana said with a small smile.

"Oh and Mitchell if you ever scare me like that again I swear I'll tell your dad to lock you up in the Aquabase." Carter said with a smirk making Dana laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you liked the chapter let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Hidden Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.16 Hidden Kiss<strong>

The next day the group got ready to head home.

"We've got to do this again, it was super fun." Kelsey said happily.

"Yeah, maybe next time you guys come see Mirinio." Maya replied with a smile.

"That would be amazing." Chad told her with a smile. They all said their goodbyes and soon the former rangers were headed to Mariner Bay. Dana and Carter bot placed their hands on the console close enough to brush against each other but not quiet touching. There friends were oblivious to the subtle change in Dana and Carter's behavior. Once they arrived to Carter's house everyone unloaded their luggage, Carter headed into the house to leave some of his things.

"Ryan wanted to know if you had a screw driver." Dana said walking into the kitchen were Carter was.

"Yeah in the garage." Carter said leading the way. Dana followed and held the door open as Carter went into the garage going over to his tool box.

"Here you go." Carter said holding out the screw driver. Dana tried to get the screw driver out of Carters hand but he held onto it tight.

"Let go." Dana said with a smile trying to pull it away. He used her hold on the screw driver to pull her closer to him and began to kiss her, this time she put up no resistance.

"Dana?...Carter?" Ryan called from the entrance, making them quickly break apart.

"Got it!" Dana said nervously trying to hide the smile on her face and going to where Ryan was.

"Thanks." Ryan said taking the screw driver. "You ok?" He asked noticing how jittery she was.

"Fine." She said smiling at him and rushing off.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked looking at Carter who had tripped over the ottoman in his living room.

"Nothing." Carter said trying to relax his voice.

"Ok?" Ryan said confused and went outside. Kelsey then came in and found Carter pouring drinks for everyone..

"You got something in right here." Kelsey said pointing to the corner of her mouth. Carter quickly wiped the corner of his mouth removing the gloss left over from Dana's kiss.

"Thanks." Carter said walking out. Kelsey followed him outside and looked quizzically at Dana. Later Dana and Kelsey drove home.

"So what's up with you and Carter?" Kelsey asked bluntly as they drove, making Dana slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the car in front of her.

"What?" Dana asked nervously.

"You know what; you two have been acting all weird ever since we were back at the cabin." Kelsey told her fixing his gaze on her friend hoping to find the truth on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dana said innocently avoiding Kelsey's glare.

"Mhmm, well either Carter keeps his girlfriend in a closet or something going on between you two, because he had gloss smeared on his mouth today." Kelsey informed making Dana smile.

"Well don't look at me." Dana said smiling innocently.

"Whatever you say." Kelsey said giving up her staring. Dana made sure to avoid Kelsey so she wouldn't have to keep lying to her best friends about the strange situation she was in with Carter.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Shortest chapter ever! Let me know what you think. :)**


	18. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fifty reviews, that's awesome! Thanks to those who take the time to give some feedback. Hope you all like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.17 Ice Cream <strong>

A few days later Kelsey ran into Dana's room full of excitement.

"Guess what!" Kelsey said happily.

"What?" Dana said putting her book down, wondering why her friend was in such a good mood.

"Ok so I was hanging out with Chad today and then we bumped into Ryan, and then Chad leaves ao me and Ryan are talking and one thing leads to another…and he asked me out on a date!" She said enthusiastically.

"Kels that's great!" Dana said sharing Kelsey's enthusiasm. "When?" She asked happily.

"Tonight! Help me!" Kelsey pleaded.

"Yeah! C'mon let's find something for you to wear." Dana said hopping off her bed. Together they found a pair of cute jeans and a yellow blouse that fell off one shoulder. Dana then helped her pull her back back half way.

"What do you think?" Kelsey asked after doing her makeup.

"Hmm hold on." Dana said and raced off to her room coming back with a pair of silver earrings. Kelsey put them on and posed for Dana.

"Beautiful!" Dana said with a bright smile.

"Really?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Yes, you look amazing." Dana assured. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dana said happily.

"Hi." Ryan said once Dana had opened the door.

"Hello, where are you taking her?" Dana asked saying the last part in a hushed voice.

"Movies and dinner, nothing big…Day I'm so nervous!" Ryan said sheepishly.

"Relax you look great, just be yourself." Dana advised with a smile.

"Hey." Kelsey said finally appearing at the door.

"Hi…you look amazing." He complimented her with a smile, stunned by how pretty she looked.

"Thanks." She said nervously.

"Well you two should be on your way now." Dana said encouraging things along.

"Yeah." Ryan said reacting first.

"Bye Dana." They said happily.

"Bye." She said watching them leave. She went inside and was about to fix herself something to eat when there was another knock at the door. She went to open the door wondering what they had forgotten, and was surprised to find Carter instead.

"Carter." She said clearly surprised.

"Get ready." He said with a smirk.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"We're going out to celebrate, Chad told me about your matchmaking, and then Ryan told me about the date. So we're going out to celebrate cupid let's go." He said the smirk still on his face.

"Where?" Dana said trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Ice cream, as long as you promise not to put it all over my face." He teased.

"Ok I promise." Dana said with a smile. She grabbed her keys and a light sweater and the two walked out of her apartment building. They walked to a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Toughest demon besides Bansheera, Olympus, Diablico and Vypra." Carter asked as they ate their ice cream, and walked back to her apartment.

"Uhm I think I have three. One of them is Arachnor." Dana said thinking back to the monsters they had faced, and Carter began to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Dana said punching him lightly on the arm. "You weren't the one trapped in a giant spider web with billions of spider babies ready to eat you. I can still feel the spider webs whenever I think about." Dana said with a shiver, making him laugh even more.

"I guess you're right." He said with a chuckle seeing her frown at him.

"The second is Memorase, and the last one is Demonite." Dana told him getting a little quieter as she said the second name.

"Demonite? Just him out of all the three." Carter asked looking over at Dana, and reaching for her head.

"Yeah." She said taking her hands with no resistance.

"Why?" Carter asked as they got the apartment's elevator. He moved Dana so she was standing in front of him.

"Because he's the reason we almost lost you." She answered seriousness in her voice.

"But you didn't." He said bringing her closer to him. She smiled back at him and he leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was sweet and soft and ended as the elevator doors opened. They got off and walked to her apartment. Dana noticed that she was still not done with her ice cream and then looked back at Carter.

"Go out with me." Carter said as they stopped outside her apartment door.

"No." She said with a smile and them smeared her ice cream on his face taking him by surprise. A smile spread on his face and he pulled her in.

"Go out with me." He said holding a firm but gentle grip on her.

"No." She said smiling, and his smile only grew. She giggled as she realized what he was going to do.

"Carter don't, don't do it." She warned laughing, but he leaned in to kiss her anyway, covering her mouth in ice cream. Dana laughed as they broke apart.

"Why would you do that?" Dana asked him not pulling away from his arms.

"You promised you wouldn't put ice cream on my face." Carter told her with a smirk. She pulled away from her and wiped her mouth. She went to open the door and found Ryan and Kelsey making out on the couch.

"Opps." Dana said closing the door again. She and Carter began to laugh as they looked at each other.

"We should go." Carter said.

"Yeah." Dana agreed. They walked around the neighborhood and talked about anything they could think of. About two hours later Dana realized it was getting late.

"I should go home now." Dana said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Carter said returning the smile. They reached her apartment once more and stopped outside.

"Since you're no longer holding any ice cream, I'm going to ask you again, will you go out with me?" Carter said, with a smile.

"You said you'd leave it alone after one date." Dana said somewhat worried.

"Oh no this wasn't our date this was a celebration remember?" Carter said with a chuckle.

"You're a cheater." Dana said her brow furrowing.

"No, I'm just really good. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight." She said not resisting the smile that came across her face. Dana then opened the door as loudly as she could not wanting to walk in on another make out session.

"Dana!" Kelsey said getting up from the couch as Dana came in.

"How'd it go?" Dana asked taking off her sweater.

"Amazing! He's great and my gosh the boy cans kiss!" Kelsey gushed.

"Kels too much! He's my brother remember?" Dana said making a face.

"Oh sorry…Ahh but he's amazing!" Kelsey said not containing her happiness, making Dana laugh.

"Oh and sorry you had to see all that." Kelsey apologized.

"It's ok, as long as I never have to see that again." Dana teased.

"Which reminds me, what was Carter doing here?" Kelsey asked momentarily leaving the Ryan discussion behind.

"Oh uhm we went for some ice cream." Dana said getting up and going to pour herself some water.

"And you're sure there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Kelsey asked the question once more.

"Nothing at all." Dana said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you all liked the chapter let me know what you think. :)**


	19. Secret Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all like the chapter let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.18 Secret Love?<strong>

Dana had worked a long shift and was ready to go home; she grabbed her charts and began filling them out. Thing we're quiet and there was not much going on in the floor Dana was on.

"Dana." She turned around to find Carter standing in front of her. He was dressed in semi casual clothes he wore a button up black shirt and a leather jacket paired with some dark colored jeans.

"Carter, what are you doing here? Usually they drag you in kicking and screaming." Dana teased, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Very funny." He said with a smile. "Miss Mitchel I believe you owe me a date." He told her casually with that charming smirk of his. Dana could tell that her friend and co-worker was gawking at their little encounter.

"Today?" she asked a little nervous.

"Right after your shift." He informed. "What time do you get out?" he added remembering he really had no idea what time she would get off at. Dana hesitated not knowing if it was a great idea to go on the date with him.

"Seven." The nurse sitting behind the desk answered cheerfully.

"Thank you…Ms. Walker." Carter said shinning her a bright smile, while Dana glared at her, but was ignored.

"Great, I'll meet you outside then." Carter told Dana looking back at her and smiling.

"My car?" Dana asked wondering what his plan was.

"Will be at home." He assured cheerfully not giving her any more detail.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you outside then." Dana said faking reluctance, Carter smiled and headed out.

"Oh my god! You have a date with the hot firefighter!" Ali the nurse behind the desk gushed.

"How do you know he's a firefighter?" Dana asked not wanting to talk about the date.

"Please that boy's in here more than I am, and he's gorgeous, you don't miss a boy like that." Ali said happily. "And you have a date with him." She said going back to the previous subject.

"First and last." Dana told her filling out her paper work.

"What? Why?" Ali asked incredulous.

"It's complicated." Dana answered simply, closing one of the charts and opening another.

"No you're complicated, he's hot, and he is obviously into you." Ali told her mater of factly.

"What would you know you just met him?" Dana said looking up from her paperwork.

"Like I said Mr. Cutie is in here all the time, and there are some very pretty nurses here not to mention moi, but the only person he is ever looking at is you my dear." Ali informed as if it was as obvious as the light of day.

"You're crazy." Dana told her closing her chart up.

"You know I'm right." Ali told her with a smile.

"Bye Ali." Dana said walking away a smile on her face. She went to the lockers and changed, she wondered what Carter had planned and worried about her average outfit. She was wearing a pale pink blouse with a white skirt, that she had just thrown on in the morning. She walked out and found Carter waiting by a bench and walked up to him. He smiled when he saw her and led the way to his truck.

"So where are we going?" Dana asked as they drove out of the parking lot.

"You'll see." He answered with a smile. They drove on and stopped at a large park with and open field and covered by trees on the other.

"Is this…?" She asked recognizing the park they were at.

"The park where we had our first unofficial date?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Dana said surprised he had chosen that location for their first official date.

"Then yes." He answered going to open her door. Dana and Carter walked toward the middle of the field. Dana could see a table set up with candles placed in the middle lighting the small table. Dana thought back to when Heather, the young girl that had helped the rangers get Terkeena, had invited them to her soccer game. It had been the first time Carter and Dana had gone out together without one of the other rangers coming with them.

"Ok so I was going to take you out to a real dinner but I thought that this might be better…I hope you don't mind pizza." Carter told her sheepishly, trying not to let her know how nervous he actually was.

"I love pizza." She told him with a smile. The two ate there meal and talked about work, and Ryan and Kelsey's little relationship, laughing about everything. Dana loved the comfortable feeling she got when she was around Carter, all the butterflies and nerves vanished as they talked leaving warm fuzzy feeling instead. Dana was laughing about something Carter had said when the sprinklers came on, making them leap up.

"Dance with me." Carter said taking Dana's hand in his.

"You've been watching too many chick flicks." Dana teases.

"Dance with me." He told her bringing her close to him.

"There's no music." She told him not resisting his hold on her.

"I'll be lovin' you always, with a love that's true, always." Carter began to sing making Dana smile, and the two danced to the melody that his voice provided.

"When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand I will understand always, always. Days may not be fair, always. That's when I'll be there, always. Not for just an hour, not for just a day. Not for just a year, but always mm mmm mmm Days may not be fair, always. That's when I'll be there, always. Not for just an hour, not just a day. Not for just one year but always." He finished the song and leaned in to kiss her. She giggled as they broke apart and ran back toward the truck, he smiled and ran after her. She sat on the bed of the truck and wrapped her legs around carter placing her hands on his chest.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked holding her. Dana didn't answer and simply brought him in for a kiss, and pulled him up onto the truck. She lay back as he placed himself on top of her.

"Go out with me." He told her after a long kiss, hovering above her.

"No, you'll only hurt me." She said bringing him in for another kiss.

"No…no more." He told her pulling away. "Not until you go out with me. I want you Dana, I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to love you forever and always. Give me a chance to prove to you that I won't hurt you." He said looking seriously into her blue eyes.

"Promise…Promise you'll be here forever and always, always and forever, promise." Dana told him softly her resolve weakening under his loving gaze.

"I promise forever and always."

"Ok, I'll go out with you." She said a smile spreading on both their faces. He kissed her feverishly and she kissed him back with the same passion. They lay in each other's arms looking up at the summer sky, completely wet from the sprinklers.

"A lion? Where?" Dana asked looking up.

"There." He said pointing at the outline.

"I see it now." She said making out the shape. " We can't tell anyone yet." Dana said after a moment.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Let's just wait a little, and then we can tell everyone." Dana said, and Carter kissed the side of her face.

"A secret love?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sure let's go with that." Dana said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think about their first date? :)**


	20. Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews they help me get the chapters up so much faster! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.19 Flowers <strong>

The days went by, Dana and Carter were inseparable, but they made sure that no one knew about their relationship. Dana was home eating cereal when Kelsey came and plopped herself on the chair next to her.

"What?" Dana asked when Kelsey simply looked at her eat.

"I was talking to Ryan…"

"Never a good thing." Dana teased with a smile.

"Anyway he was telling that Carter was a girlfriend." Kelsey said making Dana choke on her cereal.

"What?" Dana asked trying to sound normal.

"Yeah, he's been acting all weird, skipping dinners with everyone, ditching Ryan and the guys stuff like that." Kelsey informed.

"Do you know who it is?" Dana asked nervousness slightly in her voice.

"No, he won't even admit he has a girlfriend." Kelsey said taking a sip of her milk.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready." Dana said relived, she got up and rinsed her bowl.

"I guess but I wonder who it is." Kelsey said. Dana smiled and shrugged, leaving to her room before Kelsey could ask any more questions or ponder on Carter's romantic life. Ryan arrived to meet Kelsey at their apartment to pick up Kelsey. He was sitting in the living room flipping through channels waiting for Kelsey when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Ryan said getting up and opening the door. "Hi, those for Dana?" Ryan asked as he saw his friend with flowers in his hand.

"What?..No!" Carter said trying to recover from the shock of seeing Ryan open the door. Ryan's brow furrowed.

"Kelsey?" Ryan asked.

"NO! No, there for a friend, I was going to ask the girls for some advice." Carter lied flawlessly.

"Carter." Dana said slightly surprised to see him there.

"Hi…uh these are for a friend what do you think?" Carter asked nervously.

"Ryan!" Kelsey called from inside.

"I'll be right back." Ryan said going back inside.

"There running late." Dana whispered apologetically.

"It's fine." Carter said stealing a kiss before Ryan could get back. They quickly pulled away as they heard Kelsey and Ryan approach.

"Yes! I'm sure she'll love them." Dana said faking conversation.

"Ok, Thanks I think I should go." Carter said with a smile

'I love you' she mouthed. "You're welcome." She said out loud.

"Bye." Carter said. 'Love you, I'll be right back.' He said walking away. Dana was about to close the door when Ryan and Kelsey was about to leave.

"We'll see you later." Ryan said messing his sister's hair.

"Bye." She said closing the door behind them but leaving the door unlocked. Carter came inside a few minutes later and joining Dana on the couch. He sat behind her and warped his arms around her.

"I love the flowers." Dana said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good." He said with a smile.

"Too bad I can't keep them; I think Ryan and Kelsey are catching on to us." Dana said hugging the arm that Carter had around her.

"Yeah and I almost said your name to Joel when he wouldn't stop asking about who I was seeing." Carter agreed placing his head on hers.

"We should tell them." Dana said suprising Carter.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dana answered with a smile.

"I don't know I kind of like this whole sneaking around thing." He teased with a smirk, he tilted her head up and kissed her and soon they were making out kissing passionately.

"Dana!" Ryan said at the door. Carter and Dana pulled apart in complete surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Sorry the chapters so short but I hope you like it anyway. Let me know what you think. :)**


	21. Rock Climbing

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ryan walking in last chapter was a last minute change, and so this chapter was completely improvised. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.20 Rock Climbing<strong>

"You two have been together for how long?" Kelsey demanded. Dana and Carter sat on the couch like teenagers caught in the act, with Kelsey and Ryan standing in front of them.

"Three weeks." Dana answered.

"What! And you didn't feel the need to tell anyone about your relationship?" Kelsey asked before Ryan could say anything. Carter and Dana looked at each other and didn't reply.

"Ok Kels, let's let them explain." Ryan said sitting Kelsey down. "So how did this all start?" Ryan asked calmly.

"Ok we're done here; I'm not discussing this with you." Dana told her brother and got up.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"We're leaving." Dana said taking Carters hand and heading for the door. Carter looked back at Kelsey and Ryan and shrugged as he was lead out of the apartment by Dana.

"Are you going to explain anything to him?" Carter asked as they got into the elevator.

"Nope, I have to tell Kelsey, Ryan will ask you." Dana said with a smile.

"You're just going to let me face your brother alone?" Carter asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I never said being my boyfriend would be easy." Dana said hugging his waist. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Can you believe those two?" Kelsey said still outraged. "For weeks I kept asking Dana if something was going on between the two of them but no she wouldn't tell me anything. Why would she not tell me? We all knew they liked each other it's not like it was some big secret!" Kelsey rambled pacing back and forth.

"Kels, relax." Ryan said taking her waist and sitting her in between his legs on the couch.

"She lied to us! I knew something was going on between them and sh…" Her words were interrupted by Ryan's lips pressing onto hers.

"She should have said something." Kelsey said as they pulled apart.

"You said so yourself you knew something was up, they didn't have to say anything it's been pretty obvious." Ryan said soothing Kelsey's outrage.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too Kels." He said giving her another soft kiss.

**5 Months Later**

Ryan and Kelsey decided to go rock climbing together. Today was the day Ryan thought he had known it would be since he had given Kelsey the idea. Everyone knew that today was the day; Dana had helped him with all the details. As they climbed higher and higher up the mountain Ryan's nerves intensified.

"Almost there." Kelsey said breathless. Ryan smiled and continued to climb up. They made their up the rocky mountain and caught their breath. The sight was amazing to one side they could see rocky mountains and to the other the pacific ocean. The weather was nice, the sea breeze blowing all around them, and Ryan knew it was now or never.

"Hey Kels, I love you." He said nervously.

"I love you too." She giggled looking all around.

"Kelsey Winslow, I love you so much." He said with a smile and took her hands in his.

"Ryan?" she asked with a smile.

"Kelsey will you marry me?" Ryan asked getting on one knew and opening a small square box to reveal a silver band with a square yellow diamond in the middle surrounded with two smaller clear diamonds on each side.

"Oh my god Ryan…Ryan." Kelsey kept saying in complete shock. Sure she was in love with the boy but it was all so soon things between them had moved all so suddenly, but she loved him and that was all that matter.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She answered with a smile, a small tear of joy slipping from her eye. Relief and joy swept through Ryan and he took the ring and placed it on Kelsey's left hand. He got up and she kissed him clinging onto his neck tightly.

"Sky cowboy here." Joel said through a loud speaker, and then Kelsey noticed the helicopter hovering above them. Joel landed and then Ryan and Kelsey got on.

"Hope you guys aren't afraid of heights." Joel said looking back to where Kelsey and Ryan sat. Both were glowing, and held onto each other's hands tightly.

"He did it!" Dana said jumping into Carters arms and kissing him tightly. They had been watching the whole thing from a remote part of the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Please let me know what you think of this improvised chapter. :)**


	22. An Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.21 An Adventure <strong>

_**1Year Later **_

"Oh my god! Dana what did I get myself into?" Kelsey said a wild panic in her voice. "We've been engaged for seven months! Why are we rushing!" Kelsey said pacing back and forth.

"Kels, breathe, you said there was no point in waiting since it would happen anyway, an adventure remember?" Dana said trying to calm her best friend with her own words.

"An adventure yeah you're right…What if he doesn't want to marry me!" Kelsey said panic returning to her voice.

"Kelsey relax it's going to be ok, I felt the same way before I was going to walk down the aisle." Angela said with a comforting smile, zipping up Kelsey dress.

"Here drink this." Dana said giving Kelsey a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Kelsey said taking the cup from Dana.

"Ok I took this from Carter." Dana said holding up a red ribbon. "Something borrowed." Dana said with a smile, and attached the ribbon to Kelsey's garter. "Something old." Dana smiled and opened a rectangular box to reveal a yellow diamond and silver bracelet. "It was my mom's, Ryan asked me to give it to you." Dana smiled and put it on Kelsey wrist.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Kelsey said beaming. All her worries about the wedding were gone as Dana placed the beautiful bracelet on her.

"An here is an early wedding present." Dana said giving Kelsey another thin box.

"Dana…" She said opening the box and finding a heart shaped yellow necklace.

"Thank you Dana it's amazing." Kelsey said throwing her arms around Dana.

"Something blue is all that's missing." Chad said knocking on the door frame. He handed her a blue anklet.

"Thank you Chad!" Kelsey said glad that all her friends with her to support her.

"How's are bride feeling?" Joel said joining he group.

"Better." Kelsey said with a smile.

"You'll be great." Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah just don't trip." Joel teased, making Kelsey groan and Dana punch his arm.

"Ouch! I'm joking! You'll be amazing." Joel said with a grin.

"Yeah and if you're not then you can beat Joel up." Carter said with a chuckle walking into the room, making the others laugh.

"I was sent to make sure everyone was ready." Carter said afterwards.

"Yup all done." Dana answered placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm here to walk the bride down the aisle." Captain Mitchell said taking in the site of the group.

"Breath Kels." Dana said seeing her friend's reaction. Kelsey took a deep breath and calm came over her.

"Ok, I'm ready." Kelsey smiled and walked over to Captain Mitchel.

"Well doesn't my granddaughter look beautiful." Kelsey grandmother said taking in the sight of Kelsey.

"Gradma!" Kelsey said going to hug her grandmother.

"I better go check on Ryan, I meet you at the entrance." Carter told Dana placing a kiss oh her cheek. As Carter left Dana thought back to the day when the rest of their friends had found about their relationship.

_**Flashback **_

"_Well at least now, we don't have to tell anyone Kelsey and Ryan will tell everyone for us." Dana told Carter as they went higher up on the ferries wheel. After leaving Dana's apartment Carter and Dana had decided to go to the carnival at the pier._

"_I think that deserves a kiss." Carter said kissing Dana as the wheel began to turn._

"_Dana! Carter!" Joel shouted from above Carter and Dana, who quickly pulled apart._

"_Oh no." Dana moaned. They looked up and saw Joel and Angela looking down at them._

"_So much for letting Kelsey and Ryan tell everyone." Carter said shaking his head. They soon got off and Joel and Angela joined them._

"_There you are." Kelsey said coming up to them. "I told you they'd be here." Kelsey told Ryan as they went over to where the others were._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Kelsey asked._

"_We thought you guys might think it was weird." Dana told them making sure that Carter wasn't touching her._

"_Weird? Dana we all know that you've been in love with Carter forever." Joel teased and a smirk appeared on his face._

"_I don't know what your grinning for we all know you've been in love with her to." Kelsey told Carter making his face turn slightly red for a moment. After that things had gone pretty well for Dana and Carter not to mention for Ryan and Kelsey._

"How are you doing?" Carter asked Ryan who was in a room pacing.

"I can't tie this." Ryan told Carter exasperated.

"Love to help but Dana did mine." Carter said.

"And I can do yours too." Dana said coming in behind Carter.

"There." She said after expertly tying the bow.

"I knew he'd need help with this." Dana told Carter looking at her work.

"Thank you." Ryan said gratefully.

"I'll meet you guys at the entrance, Carter you know the drill." Dana told her brother and boyfriend. Carter nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"What drill?" Ryan asked.

"I've been ordered to tackle you if you try to run." Carter joked.

"Yeah." Ryan said giving a nervous chuckle.

"Time to go boys." The wedding planner said sticking her head in the room. "We've got two minutes." She warned when Ryan and Carter didn't follow. Ryan headed to the alter while everyone else took there place.

"Time to walk down the aisle." Carter said standing next to Dana who looked at him and smiled.

"Let's do this." Dana said with a smile. The flower girl and ring bearer went down the aisle first, followed by Chad and his girlfriend. Then Joel and Angel and then Dana and Carter walked down and joined there friends. Here comes the bride began to play as Kelsey entered, Ryan was completely stunned by the way she looked. She was absolutely beautiful as she walked towards the man she would marry.

"Take care of her and love her with all your heart son." Captain Mitchel said placing Kelsey's hand in his son's hand.

The preacher gave the ceremony and all there family and friends watched as they were united.

"I do." Kelsey said and then she and Ryan kissed as everyone clapped and cheered from them.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think of the wedding? :)**


	23. Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger, any of the characters in the story, or any Frank Sinatra songs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kelsey and Ryan had a lovely honeymoon! Hope you all like the chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.22 Heart<strong>

_**1 Year Later**_

After dinner Dana and Carter drove up to their favorite place in the city; it was a hill that overlooked the ocean and the city. They drove up there often to get sometime alone, it was quiet and they were surrounded by trees. But tonight was different than any other night Carter had hung lights all around the trees and had made the whole area look like it was glowing.

"Carter?" Dana asked noticing the difference in their spot. He simply smiled and shrugged at Dana, he parked the truck at the edge of the cliff and opened the door for Dana. They went to the back of the truck and lied down like they always did.

"Dana?" Carter asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Hmmm?" Dana took his hand and was playing with it.

"We've been together a long time now." He said and paused.

"Two years." Dana answered continuing to play with his hand.

"Yeah…" He had no idea what he was going to say, all he knew was that tonight was the night. "I'll be right back." He said and got up going to the front, he opened the door and turned on the trucks radio, he put on a cd and put up the volume.

"Carter?" Dana asked confused by Carters behavior. She hopped off the truck and headed to the front where Carter was. "You ok?" Dana asked going over to her.

"Yeah… Uhm…" Carter stumbled over his words for a moment.

"Is that?" Dana asked listening to the song that came on.

"Always yeah." Carter said with a smile.

"Our song." Dana said with a bright smile.

"Dana I love you, and I can't imagine not being with you, and I want the whole world to know that you and I will be together forever and always. Dana Mitchell will you be my wife forever and always?" He said getting down on one knew with a ring in his hand.

"Carter…" She whispered speechless, a new song began to play it was Kiss Me Again. "Yes Carter I love you!" Dana said throwing her arms around him and getting on her knees. He kissed her tenderly as he put the ring on somehow and the two were overjoyed. Carter had never been happier in his life and for the first time in Dana's life she felt completely safe in his arms, nothing in the world could ever take him away.

_**A Few Months Later**_

After Carter and Dana's engagement there was nothing left to do except show off the ring since Carter had told everyone before asking Dana. He had made sure that Ryan and Captain Mitchell gave him permission, which wasn't a problem since they both love Carter and Dana being together. Dana and Carter were inseparable they were only apart when they went to work and when Kelsey made sure to take Dana away. Angela and Kelsey also helped Dana with all the wedding preparations since they had some experience with it.

"Three?" Dana asked after Carter had answered her question.

"Two boys and one girl." He said with a smile. They were lying in each other's arms looking at the stars, as they talked about their future.

"Why? So our poor daughter can never have a date." Dana teased.

"Exactly." Carter said with a smirk.

"Well I want a boy first, so I guess we agree on one thing." Dana said with a smile.

"Really why?" Carter asked looking down at her.

"I want our son to be like you." Dana said with a smile looking up at him.

"Well I want him to be like his wonderful mom." Carter said a smile playing on his lips. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and looked back up at the sky.

"What does that look like?" He asked pointing up. She looked up intently and thought about it before answering.

"A heart." She said with smile.

"Yeah me too." He said and wondered if his imagination was doing away with him or if it was something more.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be here right?"

"Forever and always." He answered placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Sorry the chapters have been so short! But I hope you liked Dana and Carter's engagement. :) We're close to the ending now so thanks to all those have read up to this point. :)**


	24. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for being so quiet these last few days but luckily the chapters up. We're getting close to the end ahh! Hope you like the chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 23 Trouble in Paradise <strong>

A few days later, after Dana and Carter had told everyone the news, Dana received a phone call from her father.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Dana I need you to come down to the base now." Captain Mitchell said quickly and professionally.

"Is something wrong?" Dana asked noticing the edge in his tone.

"Come soon." Was all he said.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." Dana answered and with that they hung up. She knew that it was serious her

dad hadn't been that serious since she had told them that the demons had been released. Dana wondered if

the demons had returned, but thought it was impossible since the had locked up Vypra with the Time

Force Rangers. She finished her shift and then headed straight to the Aquabase, she didn't bother calling

Carter, if it involved the rangers he was most likely already at the base; if it didn't then there was no need

In alarming him until she knew what her father wanted.

"Dana do you know what's going on?" Ryan asked seeing Dana step out of the elevator. Her fears were

confirmed when she saw the rest of the former rangers including Carter, which meant whatever was it

involved the rangers.

"No idea." Dana answered.

"C'mon lets go see what this is all about." Carter said taking Dana's hand and leading the way. They went

into the operations room and took their usual seats, and Captain Mitchell stepped in shorty after.

"Thank you for coming, I've called you all here today because we have detected some activity over the

last few weeks." Captain Mitchell began. "All over there city there have been attacks, nothing out of the

ordinary, or so we thought. We didn't pay attention these attacks because none of these places have

anything in common except one thing." He told them as he passes out black portfolios. All of them

opened them and scanned the data and details of the attacks.

"We fought the demons in all these places." Joel said a frown replacing his usual grin.

"Exactly." Captain Mitchell said turning down the lights and turning on the projector.

"The city center bombed, the first building attacked by Magmavore burned down, building the

earthquakes originated from collapsed, the plane that brought over the fuel cell decoy destroyed, Mariner

Bay tunnel bombed, the bus that Dana was on when the volcano erupted went over a cliff whit no one in

it." Captain Mitchell said skipping through pictures of the affected areas.

"Sir who do we know that all of this isn't just a coincidence?" Kelsey asked hopeful.

"We don't, but anything that remotely involves the rangers has to be carefully looked at." He answered.

"Captain we have the footage ready." One of the staff members came in and informed receiving a nod

from Captain Mitchell.

"We obtained footage some footage from a nearby ATM machine when the bus went off the cliff." Captain Mitchell said turning to face the screen. They all stiffen as they saw who was the culprit was, including the Captain since it was the first time he had seen the footage.

"How is that possible?" Chad said sounding dazed.

"We are still investigating. As of now the rangers are reinstated for active duty, that is if you all accept." Captain Mitchell told them holding open the silver box that contained all there morphers. Without a word everyone took their respective morpher and placed them on their wrists.

"We're in." Carter said speaking for his team as they all nodded.

"Good. Your belongings will be brought to the base we begin training immediately. Looking for him is our number one priority split up and search the affected areas, look for anything that might give away his location." Captain Mitchell told them. The rangers saluted and then left the room, except for Carter.

"Sir, he's back for revenge, he's been back this long he must know about me and Dana, we have to keep her safe." Carter told Captain Mitchell lowering his voice slightly.

"Carter, Dana can take care of herself, you're the leader of this team you got them through a lot, because you weren't worrying about Dana. The fact that you two are engaged doesn't make her any less capable of taking care of herself. Focus on your duty."

"Sir…"

"Carter, focus and I promise you she will be fine." Captain Mitchell said sternly.

"Yes sir." Carter said saluting and leaving the room. The rangers searched everywhere finding nothing they returned to the base empty handed. They then began going over all the data trying to find some clue as to where the demon was. Carter found Dana in one of the work rooms surrounded by paper work.

"What are you looking at?" Carter asked going over to her.

"The locations, there all in order, he's going after all the places we saved but there something else." Dana said pensively.

"Something else? Like what?" Carter asked looking over her shoulder at the paper she had in her hand.

"I don't know…I can't figure it out." Dana answered with a frown. Carter noticed it was midnight.

"C'mon let's get some rest, after a goodnight sleep you'll figure it out." Carter said pulling her chair back and taking her hand. She got up and then he placed his arm around her and the two headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Wonder who the demon is? Hmm any guesses? ;) Don't forget to review, even if you don't have a FF account :)**


	25. Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the reviewers! :) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.24 Test<strong>

The next two day were quiet with no attacks or unusual activity, the rangers began training. Three says later the rangers were around the base when the alarms went off. Soon they were speeding down the streets of Mariner Bay. They got off and ran to where the demon was wreaking havoc.

"Ah rangers long time no see!" He told them.

"Demonite! How is it possible?" Carter shouted at the demon.

"Red Ranger, when your friends got out of the shadow world I managed to escape, weak as I was I survived and now I will destroy you!" he told them cackling.

"Not happening! Ready guys?" Carter shouted.

"Ready!" The rangers charged toward the demon but he disappeared into thin air leaving the rangers looking around, but finding nothing.

"Where'd he go?" Ryan asked.

"Rangers he's gone, come back to the base." Captain Mitchell said through the morphers. They return to the base and had their usual meeting with Captain Mitchell.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Kelsey said as they had dinner in the galley.

"Yeah I thought we were done with those stupid demons." Joel said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"We need to finish him off." Chad said.

"Yeah and quickly, Mariner Bay has seen enough demons for one lifetime." Carter added eating his food. Dana was quiet she moved her fruit from one side to another with her fork. She was spacing off not really listening to her friends' conversation.

"We're going to get some training in." Chad said as he and Kelsey got up. They had always liked working out together and now was on exception.

"Anyone want to join us?" Kelsey asked.

"Joe Rawlings to the landing dock, Joel Rawlings landing dock." The speaker called.

"Guess it's time to grace the landing dock with my incredible good looks." Joel said getting up.

"You mean annoy them with loud mouth." Ryan teased, making the rest of the group laugh.

"I'll go with you guys." Ryan said to Kelsey and Chad and getting up. Everyone headed out leaving Dana and Carter alone. He looked over at Dana who was still focused on her fruit, she looked pale and tired.

"You ok?" Carter asked taking her hand away from the fork she was holding.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" he asked unconvinced by her answer. Dana simply smiled and nodded.

"I've got to look over some more paper work. I'll see you later." Dana said placing a kiss on his cheek and getting up. Dana left the galley and went to look for Angela and was relived to find her near the infirmary.

"Angela?" Dana said going into the room.

"Hi." Angela said with a smile.

"You busy?" Dana asked a bit nervously.

"No, do you need anything?" Angela asked closing a drawer she had been looking through.

"Actually yeah…uhm I was wondering if you could clear me to work in the infirmary?" Dana asked.

"Of course…is something wrong?" Angela asked noticing Dana's strange attitude.

"Uhm…I need a blood test." Dana said trying to imitate a casual smile.

"Ok, you can get the test the results should be in, in a few days." Angela told her.

"Thank you…" Dana said pensively.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Angela asked.

"Do you mind?" Dana asked.

"Not at all." Angela said taking out a needle and placing it on Dana's arm. She expertly filled out two tubes and then bandaged her arm up.

"All done."

"Thank you Angela." Dana told her gratefully.

"You're welcome, I'll have the results back to you as soon as you can." Angela said placing a label on the tubes. Dana smiled and left, without another word, and headed to find Carter.

Carter was busy looking over possible locations that Demonite might attack.

"Hello handsome." A voice said from behind.

"Laura." Carter said surprised to see his ex-girlfriend standing by the door. He had dated her for a few weeks before he left the base, but broke up with her when his feelings for Dana grew. He wondered what she wanted.

"Well I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me." Laura smiled walking closer to her.

"Laura don't we ended things a very long time ago." Carter said getting up.

"Oh c'mon it hasn't been that long." Laura smiled.

"Two years is a long time."

"Yes but I haven't forgotten about you." Laura said stepping closer to him.

"I've forgotten about you, I'm engaged now." Carter warned stepping back but hitting the wall.

"Technicality."

"Go please, I love Dana." Carter said pushing her back.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." she said with a smile and kissed him.

"Carter!" Dana said coming into the room, making Laura freeze and Carter push her far away.

"Dana wait!" Carter said running after her. He knocked over a staff member making papers fly everywhere while Dana raced off.

"Dana!" Carter shouted but it was too late he had lost her.

"Hey! Whoa what happened?" Ryan said blocking Carter's way, he had seen his sister running off and now Carter was in front of him.

"Laura, she kissed me and Dana walked in before I had time to react, I have to find her." Carter said speaking in a rush.

"She ran off." Ryan said with a frown.

"Ryan I would never hurt her like that if you know where she's…"

"I know. Find her she went that way." Ryan said pointing down one of the halls.

Dana drove up the hill Carter had taken her time after time. She got out of the car and sat near the edge and placed her head on her knees. Tears came out, how could he do that to her, he had promised. She was a fool, she knew that it would happen and she had allowed him to fool her. She heard a car pull up behind her but she didn't care. All she wanted was to have Carter hold her and tell her that her eyes had lied to her and that it wasn't true. Dana got up and faced Carter containing the tears she felt.

"Forever and always I meant it. Dana I would never do anything to hurt you like that. She cornered her and it meant nothing. Dana I love you." He said as Dana fought back tears.

"You kissed her." Was all she could say.

"Dana please forgive me, I love _you._" Carter said with a plea. She closed the space between them and walked into his arms. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Dana said as the tears fell as she held him tight and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think about the chapter? :) So close to the end!:o**


	26. Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.25 Results <strong>

Carter and Dana went back to normal; Laura was fired quickly after her harassment to Carter. The days went by with no attacks, and the rangers searched for Demonite with little success. Dana was headed to her room after tirelessly searching through old files and new data when her name was called in the intercom. Her stomach was in knots as she heard her name and headed down to the lab. She had been feeling nauseous, and dizzy not to mention weak, but she hoped that her suspicions were wrong.

"Hi, I just got your results back." Angela said cheerfully, Dana managed to smiled back at her.

"Good."

"Here you go." Angela said handing Dana the envelope.

"Thank you." Dana smiled.

"You're welcome…I'll be in the next room if you need me." Angela said noticing Dana's lack of color as she took the envelope. Dana smiled and nodded , Angela then left Dana alone. Dana took a few seconds to gather herself and then rushed back to her room. She sat on her bed and held the unopened envelope in her hands. She took a deep breath and was about to open it when there was a knock on her door. Dana quickly put the envelope under the pillow and got up to get the door.

"Carter!" Dana said completely surprised a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"We were going to get some pizza, do you…?" Carter didn't get to finish his sentence because the color drained from her face at the thought of pizza and ran to the bathroom. She hunched over the toilet emptying out the little contents of her stomach. Carter was right behind her, and held her hair back. She finished and felt horrible, then went over to rinse her mouth, after washing her mouth she rushed back to get the envelope that was under the pillow.

"Dana, what wrong?" Carter asked worried, as Dana opened the envelope.

"No, no ,no…." Dana whispered as she saw the results.

"Dana are you o…." Carter was interrupted again as the alarms went off. Dana threw the papers on the bed and raced to the Rescue Rover, with Carter in tow. The rangers drove to the site where the first feather exploded.

"Demonite! Stay and fight!" Carter yelled as Demonite was turning to leave.

"Ah so eager red ranger, you and I will have our time, but not today!" Demonite sneered and disappeared leaving Carter infuriated. The rangers returned to the base disappointed at the lack of fight that Demonite was giving. After the meeting with Captain Mitchell Dana left before Cater had a chance to stop her. She grabbed the results from her room and drove to the cliff she and Carter shared. She sat and thought about what it all meant. Her happiness was overshadowed by the worry she felt. She got on the hood of her car and looked up at the sky, and made shapes with the stars. She was completely concentrated on the shapes above her and lost track of time. It was nearly midnight when she headed back to the base and slowly everything came back to her and the worry set in again. She arrived to the base and found that most of the days excitement had ceased, save for the occasional staff member that had the night shift. She walked through the empty halls to her room. Dana stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Carter sitting down outside her door.

"Where have you been?" Carter asked concerned in his voice.

"I needed some time to think." Dana said looking away.

"I've been so worried about you." He said getting up and going over to her. Dana evaded him and went

into her room. Dana dropped her purse and leaned against a wall, and Carter took a seat on the bed.

"Dana what's wrong?" Carter asked.

"I need to tell you something." Dana said nervously after a moment.

"You can tell me anything." Carter said moving toward her but she moved away once more.

"Sit down." Dana said and he sat back on the bed.

"Carter…" Dana said and kneeled in front of him.

"I…We…Did something and it would have been ok if Demonite hadn't shown up but now….Carter I

don't …Uhm…" Dana was mortified.

"Dana what is it?" Carter asked taking her hands in his.

"I'm pregnant, and you can't make me stop fighting because I won't the team needs me and we can't

afford…" Carter interrupted Dana's rambling with a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"I love you too…Carter I can't stop fighting." Dana said resolution in her voice.

"We'll figure it out, we'll talk to Angela, we'll do this together." Carter said stroking her hair as he held

her. The layed on the bed as they talked.

"We're having a baby." Dana said softly with a smile.

"Yeah and it's going to be a boy." Carter told her confidently.

"How do you know?" she asked happily.

"Because you want a boy, and you deserve to get whatever you want." Carter told her placing a kiss on

her forehead.

"What if it's a girl?" Dana asked.

"Then she'll be perfect just like you." He said holding her close.

"I love you, and you're going to be a dad." Dana said smiling her voice filled with joy.

"I love you forever and always Dana Mitchell." He said.

"Always and forever." Dana said kissing him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Did I surprise some of you? Or did you totally know what the test was for? :) Did you like the chapter let me know what you think? :)**


	27. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seventy six reviews amazing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:) Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.26 Stolen <strong>

The next day Dana searched for Angela and told her what had happened, and Angela agreed to help.

"We can reinforce the suit." Angela told Dana after she had voiced her worries. Demonite was quiet for the next few days which gave Dana and Angela time to figure out how to reinforce the suit. Every chance Cater got he tried to dissuade Dana from fighting, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Please Dana, if your dad knew he would make you stop fighting and you know it." Carter argued.

"But he's not going to know because you're not going to tell him. Carter the team needs me, and Angela says that as long as I stayed morphed that I'll be safe." Dana assured.

"And what if you demorph?" Carter questioned.

"I won't." Dana said confidently.

"I love you, and I will always love you." Carter told her bringing her close to him.

"I love you too." Dana said giving him a peck on the cheek and hugging him tight. She suddenly groaned and doubled over a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately concerned.

"Nothing." Dana said trying to smile but feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ok that's it were going to the infirmary." Carter told her.

"No, no, I'm fine I promise really, it happened sometimes." Dana said sitting on her bed.

"What?" Carter asked surprised. "Dana we're going to see Angela right now." Carter added.

"I'm fine now see." Dana said getting up with a smile, but Carter gave her a look that told her he wasn't convinced.

"Angela now." Carter told her seriously.

"I'm ok." She assured but he dragged her down to the infirmary anyways. After asking a few questions and running a couple of test Angela determined what Dana was feeling.

"Dana, you're under a lot of stress right now, you just need to relax. The pain will go away if you relax, but if it doesn't come see me. Take a deep breath you can keep fighting and we'll find Demonite." Angela assured.

"Thank you Angela." Carter said gratefully.

"No problem." Angela said with a smile. Carter and Dana left the infirmary and went back up to the main floor.

"You need a break." Carter said seeing Dana was about to get back to work.

"Carter…"

"C'mon lets go." Carter said taking her hand and leading the way. They drove up to their favorite cliff and stopped at the top just as the sun was setting. Dana sighed contently in Carter's arms, and he kissed her cheek.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Mhmm…I want a dog." Dana said randomly.

"A dog?" Carter asked with a smile.

"Yeah for our house." Dana answered.

"Why?" Carter asked curiously.

"Because I never had one and I want our baby to have one." Dana said.

"Ok, we'll get a dog." Carter told her happily.

"We're going to grow old together." Dana said with a giggle.

"We'll rock on our porch with our dog and watch out grandkids play on the lawn." Carter told her holding on tight.

"That sounds perfect." Dana said tilting her head to kiss him. They went back to the base later in the night. The next day they were all around doing their own thing when the alarms went off.

"Demonite stay and fight!" Carter ordered when they arrived to where the demon was.

"Gladly." The demon sneered. He lunged forward with superhuman speed and attacked the rangers. He knocked Kelsey and Chad out of the way and did the same to Dana and Joel, until he was face to face with Carter.

"Red Ranger you will lose this time!" Demonite said before delivering a blow that sent Carter flying. The ranger quickly regrouped, and a women fled for safety but was caught by Demonite before she could go any further.

"Let her go!" Carter demanded.

"Not a chance red ranger." Demonite said with a laugh. The ranger were quick however and Chad, Joel, and Carter attacked Demonite from the front, while Kelsey and Dana went around to help the women. Demonite was with them in and instant, he backhanded Kelsey sending her flying which gave Dana a chance to free the women. Ryan rushed to help Kelsey and Chad took the women's arm and led her to safety. Demonite grabbed Dana and yanked her toward him as he backed away from the other rangers. Dana fought against his hold and nearly freed herself when he kept her in place with a pitchfork on her throat. Dana's suit powered down leaving her neck bare and unprotected.

"Demonite! I'm the one you want, let her go!" Carter shouted anger and desperation in his voice.

"She's very pretty isn't she red ranger." Demonite taunted. Dana struggled against his grip but it only tighten and his sharp weapon began to draw blood from her neck. Carter tried to make a move but Demonite vanished taking Dana with him.

"NO!" Carter shouted and they all ran to the spot where Dana had just been. Carter raced back to the base.

"We need to find her!" Carter shouted at Captain Mitchell.

"We're tracking her morpher." Captain Mitchell answered professionally.

"We'll find her." Chad tried calming his friend down.

"Yeah man, she's tough she'll be ok." Joel added.

"Demonite will try to use her to get to you, so he won't hurt her." Kelsey said trying to help, but Carter's desperation only grew as they spoke.

"She's pregnant." Carter blurted out nota able to contain his frustration and concern any longer.

"What?" Ryan was the first to speak.

"You heard me!" Carter said agitated.

"How could you? Why would you let her fight?" Ryan shot at him anger in his voice.

"What was I supposed to do?" Carter shouted back, making Ryan step closer to him.

"Anything you could've done anything!" Ryan shouted shoving Carter.

"OK That Enough!" Captain Mitchell said stepping in between the two.

"Ryan calm down." Kelsey said stepping in front of him.

"I can't believe you let her fight!" Ryan told Carter.

"Ryan you know your sister wouldn't have listened, I seem to recall a certain Titanium ranger unable to keep himself from battle." Captain Mitchell said and air of authority in his tone. Ryan shook his head in frustration and left the room.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped her sir." Carter said hanging his head in defeat.

"You should have told us but I doubt we could have done much to stop her." Captain Mitchell said. "We'll find her" he added clapping Carter on the back.

"Sir." Carter saluted and left the room. Kelsey then set off to find Ryan, she found him in a lonely hall staring out a window.

"You ok?" she asked standing next to him.

"I shouldn't have gone off on him." Ryan said softly.

"Yeah…but no one blames you, you're worried we all are." Kelsey said taking his hand in hers.

"I should go apologize, he' probably worse than anyone else." Ryan said giving Kelsey a kiss.

"I love you." He told her before leaving.

"I love you too." Kelsey said as he left to find Carter.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Demonite finally stayed to fight! What do you think? :)**


	28. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy to read all the reviews thanks for taking the time to leave them. Hope you like the few chapters left of the story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.27 Dreams <strong>

Ryan found Carter in one of the tech rooms pouring over maps and possible locations of Demonite's whereabouts.

"Carter." Ryan said knocking on the door frame.

"Ryan I don't have time…" Carter began but was cut off.

"I'm not here to fight. I want to apologize, my dad's right nothing would have stopped her from fighting." Ryan said.

"I guess it runs in the family." Carter said making Ryan chuckle. "And I'm sorry too I should have told all of you." Carter said defeated.

"Don't it's all been done…Do you have any leads?" Ryan asked looking over Carters shoulder.

"None." Carter answered.

"He'll show up, Kelsey's right he's going to try and use Dana to get to us." Ryan told Carter. Carter knew that it was true Demonite would try and use Dana to his own advantage, but he couldn't sit there and wait for something to happen. That Carter had difficulty falling asleep, he tossed and turned for hours. When he finally fell asleep he was immediately in a dream, he was in some kind of cave, and it was dark and damp, with fog everywhere. He didn't know where he was or why he was there until Demonite stepped in front of him.

"Demonite! Come for me!" Carter shouted at the demon in his dreams.

"No red ranger you will suffer for what you did to me." Demonite told him with a sinister smile, and Dana appeared next to the demon.

"Dana!" Carter shouted and both he and Dana advance towards each other but were stopped abruptly by an invisible wall. Demonite laugh as they tried to reach each other. Dana pressed her hand against the invisible barrier between them and Carter placed his hand against hers.

"I love you, I'll get you back I promise." Carter told her.

Nodding she said "Always and forever." And instantly she and Demonite disappeared. Carter woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard, and knew that the dream was all too real to be a figment of his imagination. He couldn't get any sleep after that and decided to get up and take a shower and then got back to work.

"You sick twisted bastard!" Dana shot at the captor.

"Thank you." He sneered, and shoved her in the makeshift cage she had been in, leaving her alone once more. Dana searched frantically for something that would help free her. She knew they were in some sort of cave with only a candle to light the whole place. Her efforts to find some kind of tool or weapon were in futile, and she sank in defeat completely drained. As she sat in the dark cold cave she wondered how everything would play out. She knew that Demonite was simply using her to get to Carter. A fact that only worried her more because she knew Carter would do anything to get her back. Not to mention her unborn child's safety, she was sure Demonite was still clueless about her pregnancy, and for that she was grateful. The thought of her shild reignited her determination to free herself, and she began looking for something she could use.

Back at the base the rangers were busy trying to look for Dana with little luck.

"How long do you think it'll take before he goes out and starts looking under rocks?" Joel asked as he and Chad watched Carter work.

"Five minutes." Chad answered shaking his head and then returning back to his work. About an hour later the alarms went off.

"Demonite's in the truck storage area." Captain Mitchell informed as the rangers raced to his side, and that was enough for Carter and the other rangers, as they raced off.

"Demonite where is she?" Carter demanded not seeing Dana anywhere around.

"You'll find out soon enough pesky ranger." Demonite said with a sneer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only a few chapters left! Hope this chapter wasn't too short. Let me know what you've thought about the story so far. :) **


	29. Invisible Barrier

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger, any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More than eighty reviews that's amazing! Thank you to all who review:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.28 Invisible Barrier <strong>

"Demonite no more games!" Carter shouted and charged toward him with the rangers following close behind. Carter skillfully dodged Demonites attacks and managed to land some blows to Demonite. That however was not enough to bring Demonite down. The demon threw the rangers back with a blast and cackled as they fell back.

"Red ranger! Now you will see where the pink ranger is." Demonite told Carter and then disappeared before him.

"Up here!" Demonite shouted from above the rangers. Demonite held Dana by the throat near the edge of the rooftop.

"I've told you before your fight is with me, and no one else! Let her go!" Carter said in anger.

"As you wish red ranger." Demonite sneered and then threw Dana off the edge.

"NO!" Carter shouted as Dana fell. Carter ran in an instant and jumped. He caught Dana as she was about to hit the ground. They rolled to the ground with Carter landing on top of Dana, demorphing.

"Are you ok?" Carter asked moving the hair from her face.

"Yes." Dana answered breathless. They heard the pained yells of their friends come from behind them.

"We have to help them." Dana said moving to get up.

"No, you're going to safety!" Carter told her firmly.

"No. Together forever and always, were doing this together we need to help them." Dana said pleading and urgency in her voice.

"Dana I can't let you go." Carter told her avoiding her gaze.

"Forever and always did you mean it?" Dana asked.

"Of course I did." He answered looking into her eyes.

"Good, let's go." Dana told him taking his hand and rushing to where the rangers were still fighting off Demonite. The rangers was were fighting hard but Demonite was unmoved by their efforts.

"Demonite." Carter shouted after he had morphed back once more, the demon turned to face Carter and Dana.

"Ah pink ranger so good of you to join us." Demonite smiled sinisterly at the pair. Dana morpher had reappeared when Demonite had brought her back, and now she too was morphed. Together they attacked the demon, soon Demonite was on the ground, and the rangers were back in action. Demonite seemed to be on the brink of defeat, when he managed to kick Kelsey and Chad sending them flying. They lay demorphed unable to stand, and then Ryan and Joel were knocked to the ground demorphed.

"It's just me and you red ranger!" Demonite said.

"Not quite." Dana said kicking Demonite, making him stagger back. He recovered quickly and pulled Dana in. He slammed her against a wall and raised her off the ground by the throat. Dana struggled to loosen his hold on her but it was like steel. She demorphed as she was losing her breath. Demonite released Dana as Carter slammed into his side with full force, pinning him against the opposite wall. Demonite laughed when he saw Dana on the ground.

"You're mine now." Demonit hissed.

"Carter! It's a trap!" Dana shouted as she realized what Demonite was doing and ran toward them, but was stopped when she hit an invisible wall. She was too late Demonite had put up the force field that kept the rangers from helping Carter. Dana hit the barrier as hard as she could with no luck.

"Carter!" She cried out in desperation, as the rangers raced to her side.

"How do we get him out?" Chad asked.

"We can't" Ryan was the one to answer making all eyes turn to him.

"It's a force field Demonite's the only one who can bring it down." Ryan explained seeing the confusion in their faces. A loud sound came from inside the make shift dome making everyone look back at the fight. Carte had pinned Demonite to the wall, but the demon kicked Carters legs out from under him, making him fall flat on his back. Demonite swung his weapon bringing it down on the red ranger, but Carter rolled avoiding the blow. Carter knocked the demon and fought hard, but soon the red ranger was on the floor once more. Dana had mirroring there every move from outside and was kneeling next to the spot where Carter had landed. She knew he couldn't hear anyone from inside and spoke into her morpher.

"Get up! GET UP! Forever and always you have something to fight for…Get UP!" Dana urged from outside. Carter heard Dana's voice and didn't need to look to know she was near him, he could feel her presence there coaxing him to fight. Dana heard him groan and then saw him try to get up. Demonite was walking in front of Carter pleased with his work. Carter pulled out his blaster which Angela had powered using the energy from the other five blasters to give him an advantage.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Dana sneered, pointing his blaster like weapon back at Carter.

"I've killed you once before, I'll kill you again." Carter shot back.

"Then let's see if you have what it takes!" Demonite laughed. The two pointing there blasters at each other.

"Carter don't you'll kill yourself!" Kelsey said into her own morpher, knowing the blast would be too great in the confide space Demonite had created. Carter had made up his mind, Demonite would no longer be a threat to his city or to the people he loved. Carter pulled the trigger and Demonite did the same.

"NO!" Dana said as the smoke consumed the dome created by the force field. Her hands were pressed against the barrier and soon it dissipated leaving only thick black smoke behind. She rushed forward with another thought.

"Dana wait!" she could hear the other shouting behind her but moved forward, and frantically searched for Carter. She heard coughing coming from nearby and advance toward the sound.

"Carter!" She said relived to see him. He was lying on the floor demorphed with blood everywhere. She rushed to his side and began looking for the source of the bleeding, the doctor in her thinking quickly.

"Is he dead?" Carter asked in a weak voice, Dana was surprised to hear him speak, but looked around. She saw a pile of what had been Demonite a good distance from where they were.

"Yes he's dead." Dana assured, and found where the blood was coming from. She pressed her hands on his abdomen applying pressure to his wounds making him groan.

"We'll take it from here." Dana heard the voice of a women, but couldn't see anything but Carter in front of her. She felt hands on hers and then more hands, it wasn't until she was being pulled away from Carter that.

"NO." She protested.

"C'mon Day, we can follow in the Rover." Ryan's voice made its way into her head.

"I'm going with him." She insisted.

"Dana let's go we'll be right behind them." Ryan said. Carter was being put into the ambulance and Dana knew that the Rover would be right behind them, she wanted Carter to get the best care he could and if that meant she had to leave him for a moment she would. Dana thought back to when she had been so against giving Carter a chance, and how he'd change her mind. She thought back to their first date, and how nervous she had really been. Then her thoughts jumped to the day he asked her to marry him

"_You and I will be together forever and always." _

_Forever and always_, those two words kept ringing in her head and she watched the ambulance's red lights flash in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think? Don't forget to review the story is coming to an end. :)**


	30. Hello Sweet Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters or the poem in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So only three chapters left, please don't forget to review and I hope you're ready for what's next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.29 Hello Sweet Love<strong>

_**I held a jewel in my fingers  
>And went to sleep<br>The day was warm, and winds were prosy  
>I said, "Twill keep"<strong>_

_**I woke - and chide my honest fingers,**_  
><em><strong>The Gem was gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now, an Amethyst remembrance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is all I own<strong>_

_**By: Emily Dickinson**_

They unloaded Carter off the ambulanced and raced him through the doors. Dana jumped off the Rescue Rover and ran after them. She went through the double doors but was stopped by two nurses.

"They'll take good care of him sweetheart." The older of the two tried telling Dana who was completely focused on Carter.

"I'm a doctor let go of me!" Dana said shaking them off and going after Carter. She followed the group all the way to the trauma center and was about to go through the double doors when she was stopped once more. A woman stepped in front of her; reluctantly Dana looked at the person standing in front of her and recognized her. She was a friend and co-worker, and stopped Dana from moving any further.

"Dana you know I can't let you through." Lisa the nurse said.

"Lisa move." Dana's voice had a dangerous tone to it.

"No. Dana your unstable Carter needs the best care he can get, and you can't give that to him right now…I'll keep you updated." Lisa said firmly.

"She's right Day, c'mon lets go." Ryan voice surprised Dana, she had been so focused on Lisa that she hadn't even noticed him come up behind her. Dana looked past Lisa through the doors small windows at the empty hallway. Carter was gone and Dana knew they were right. Ryan took Dana's arm and led her away, Dana felt dazed as Ryan took her. She only half realized where she was and began to pace back and forth in the small waiting room. The pain in her stomach was back and she didn't know what else do to keep herself busy. Captain Mitchell had arrived shortly after and watched his daughter intently as she walked back and forth. Ryan held Kelsey closely, who was just as worried about Dana as his father was. Angela was quietly thinking in a corner holding onto Joel's hand tightly, Chad sat near them with his eyes closed. Time ticked by like a snail crawling along second by second, minute by minute.

"Dana." Lisa finally came into the room looking grim, followed by an older women dressed in surgical scrubs. Dana immediately rushed forward followed by the others.

"Dana, Carter is in really bad shape…" Lisa began speaking. Then the older women started using all the technical terms, to describe the condition Carter was in, with every word she spoke Dana's world came crashing down.

"We're very sorry." The older women said sympathetically.

"There has to be something you people can do!" Joel said anger in his voice.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." The doctor responded calmly.

"He could get better though right?" Kelsey asked hopeful, but the silence that came was answer enough. Dana's breath began to fail and she began to breathe in and out quickly, as she tried to make sense of what their words meant. Her legs gave out from under her and instantly there were six pairs of hands holding her up.

"Where is he?" Dana asked softly.

"Dana you need to sit down." Captain Mitchell said.

"Where is he?" Dana asked louder and holding herself up strongly.

"I can take you." Lisa offered. Dana moved forward without hesitation. She followed her through halls that seemed like endless mazes, there words still ringing in her ears.

"He's in here." Lisa said stopping in front and a room. Dana took a held her breath as they stopped outside the room.

"You don't have to go in right now." Lisa said softly. Dana took a deep breath and went into the room trying to hold back tears.

"Hey." Carter said with a smile. Dana gave a pained smile in return and went to sit by his side. He was covered in cuts and bruises but to Dana he looked as handsome as ever. She held his hand tightly; they sat in silence, as the tears welded up behind her eyes. A single tear managed to escape and roll down her cheek. Carter reached up and wiped the tear away; he kept his hand on her face simply holding it and then felt the tears falling on his hand.

"It's going to be ok Day, don't cry, it'll be ok." He told her sweetly, Dana simply kissed his palm and kept his hand close to her face.

"Come here." Carter said and pulled the blankets back. Dana climbed in gently and laid next to him, Carter held her tightly as the tears continued to fall quietly.

"Don't cry please, I said forever and always, I meant it." Carter said tilting her chin and wiping away her tears.

"I love you." Dana said kissing him tenderly.

"If we have a boy we're naming him Carter." Dana said as they pulled apart.

"No, no not Carter, name him William, after your dad." Carter told her.

"As much as I like the idea, why after my dad?" Dana asked confused by the choice. Baby names hadn't come up since it had all been so sudden.

"He's your dad, he raised an amazing woman, he saved my life, and he brought us together." Carter told her with a smile.

"I like it but I still want our first baby to be Carter, we can name the next one after dad, besides we don't even know if we're having a boy." Dana told him feigning normality.

"He is a boy." Carter said confidently.

"Well I have nine months to convince you." Dana said with a weak smile.

"Dana…"

"Don't."

"Dana…" Carter tried again.

"Don't say anything. Just don't." her voice breaking with emotion.

"Our son is going to be amazing." Carter told her. "And you're going to be an incredible mom." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I can't do this without you Grayson; I swear I'll kick your ass if you let me do this alone." She told him with tears falling.

"I'd never leave you alone." Carter said and kissed her forehead. There was a soft knock on the door and then the others filed in one by one. For the next hour they all talked and laughed about their adventures together the things they had gone through and how they had grown so close to one another.

"Dana, marry me, right now." Carter whispered as everyone talked, making Dana smile.

"Kelsey, will you get a chaplain?" Dana asked her best friend. Kelsey nodded smiling and left the room followed by Ryan.

"What are you two up to?" Chad asked noticing the little encounter.

"We're getting married." Dana announced with a bright smile. A few minutes later Kelsey and Ryan came in followed by an older man with kind looking eyes. The chaplain recited a few lines and then allowed the two to exchange vows.

"I promise to love you with all my heart and to never let anything come between us, I'll love you always and forever." Dana said holding Carters hands in hers.

"I promise to be with you in any way I can, you'll never be alone, I will love you even after death, forever and always." Carter said. After another few words by the chaplain the two said

"I do." And kissed sweetly as those gathered clapped and with smiles all around.

"I'll always be with you no matter what; I love you forever and always." Carter said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, always and forever." Dana said and leaned in to kiss him. The feeling of his lips on hers was sweet and gentle, she could feel all the love he felt her in that single kiss, but she could feel Carter slowly fade away as they kissed, as she pulled away Carter's monitor flat lined.

"CARTER! NO! Please, please don't." Dana said crying into his chest, she kissed his lips, but there was no response only the lingering warmth of his lips on her. She pulled back and then began to perform CPR.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't hate me PLEASE! Let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	31. One Last Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, any of the characters, or the poem in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, only two more chapters left. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.30 One Last Kiss<strong>

_**You left me, sweet, two legacies, –  
>A legacy of love<br>A Heavenly Father would content,  
>Had He the offer of;<strong>_

_**You left me boundaries of pain  
>Capacious as the sea,<br>Between eternity and time,  
>Your consciousness and me<strong>_

"Dana, come on hunny." Captain Mitchell put his hands on his daughter and tried to pull her away from Carter's lifeless body, but Dana continued on.

"Dana please…" Captain Mitchell said emotion in his voice.

"We can sedate her." Lisa offered quietly. The words floated to Dana but she didn't care what they did to her all she wanted was to help Carter.

"Dad…I think it's for the best." Ryan said coming up behind his father and sister.

"We can take her to our place." Kelsey said after a moment, Captain Mitchell simply nodded.

"Dana, it's time to go baby." Captain Mitchell said touching Dana's shoulder once more. She flinched at the touch and turned to look at her father stopping for the first time. Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked dazed.

"We have to go." Captain Mitchell said once more, but Dana shook her head.

"I can do it now." Lisa said from where she stood. Captain Mitchell nodded and Lisa went over to give her the injection when Dana turned suddenly.

"Stop." Dana said her tone dangerous, as she turned to face them. She turned to Carter, with shaking hands touched his face, and gently placed one last kiss on the love of her life's lips, and slowly stood up. She began to leave the room and was followed instantly.

"Leave me alone… all of you." Dana said when Ryan stepped in front of her.

"Stop Dana, it's ok." Ryan said soothingly.

"None of this is ok! Just leave me alone…" Dana shouted and then whispered running off through the halls. She knew the hospital well and ran through the back stairways to avoid anyone getting in her way. She stopped as she reached the bottom of a stairway and punched the wall as hard as she could, making a gaping hole in the wall. She began to run once, more not looking back not caring what people thought she ran as fast she could and didn't realize where she was until she stopped at the edge of a familiar cliff. She knelt down and cried, she cried more than she ever had in her life, and the laid back and looked up at the sky. The stairs were completely covered by the clouds making the sky appear black, the only light that shone was that of the moon which held no value to Dana. The sky began to lighten up as Dana watched it turned from black to blue and then to pink violet. She walked back to the hospital and arrived around mid-day.

"Where have you been?" Ryan ran up to her worry in his voice. She didn't answer and instead walked on.

"Dana. Dana!" Ryan called.

"Let her go man." Joel said to Ryan. Chad walked up to Dana.

"Day, let's go home." Chad said. His voice of reason and Dana's exhaustion made her nod her head. Ryan drove them to his house where Kelsey and Angela were waiting. When they saw Dana they rushed forward to hug her. Kelsey's eyes were poofy and red from crying and Angela looked about the same. Dana held back tears, but her jaw quivered, all she wanted was to get away from them. She couldn't break down in front of them, it wasn't what she was taught, and she wanted to be alone to grieve in peace.

**4 Days Later**

For the next few days Dana spent most of her time in the room that Kelsey and Ryan had provided, even though all her friends were there from sun up until sun down. She cried most of the time she was in the room grief and agony consuming her every thought. She rarely ate and when she was coxed to eat she ended up throwing it all back up. The others made preparations for Carter funeral, not one of them was ok things seemed dark and unhappy no matter what they tried to do to change it. Rangers from all over the galaxy were called to the funeral the news affecting each of them in their own way. They day of the funeral Kelsey helped Dana get ready. Dana wiped her face clean put a stony expression on her face and got ready. Dana was the last to arrive just before the service, she saw every red ranger there along with their respective others. The entire Galaxy and Time Force teams were there, along with family and friends. The clouds hung low and the wind blew lightly, Dana knew the angels were there among them, but she felt cold and dead inside, as the chaplain spoke to those gathered. Ryan held Kelsey in his arms as tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes, she held onto Dana's hand tightly. Dana kept a calm expression on her face as the tears fell gently one by one. Once the ceremony was over, those present each placed a single red rose on the casket. Dana was the last to go over to the casket, she kissed the rose she held and then placed the solitary pink rose among the others. She saw a tear fall on the rose and then wiped her cheek turning around. The rain began to pour and Dana was getting completely wet as she walked to the car. The former rangers all gathered at Ryan and Kelsey's home, Dana snuck in through the back and went into her room once more. She sank to the floor and began to cry her eyes out, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Dana, it's Leo." The voice from outside said. Dana took a deep breath wiping away the tears she had just let out and answered the door.

"May I come in?" He asked seeing Dana for the first time up close. She was beautiful even now, but there as a sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there before and he knew that it would most likely always be there. She offered him the chair she had in the room and she sat on the bed.

"Dana…I don't really know what to tell you, Carter…he was an amazing man, and he did what he thought was the right thing to do to save others…When I lost Kendrix I was shattered I know how hard this is…"

"Carter isn't coming back." Dana said coldly trying to keep thee tears from falling.

"He'll always be with you." Leo said gently after a moment. "We're all here for you, all of you. He was our friend too, and we'll never forget what he did to save people." Leo said getting up. He didn't know what else to say to her, he had never been good with words.

"Leo." Dana said as he was about to walk out.

"Yes?" He asked turning around.

"Thank you." Dana said dropping the hard look on her face and attempted to give her a smile. Leo nodded and left the room. Later Dana composed herself and went out to thank everyone for their support.

"You should get some rest." Angela told Dana as everyone left the house. Dana nodded getting up, but was embraced by a sweet darkness that was all to appealing to her. She woke up in the hospital, with Kelsey by her side.

"What happened?" Dana asked.

"You passed out, and we brought you here to make sure you were ok." Kelsey explained.

"Mrs. Mitchell." A smiling doctor came in.

"Grayson." Dana corrected.

"Of course I apologize." The doctor said with another smile, while she looked over the chart.

"Well it looks like you are mal-nourished, that was most likely the cause of your blacking out, We also discovered that your anemic, we just need you to eat healthier and get some more iron in you, other than that you're ok." The doctor told Dana who simply nodded because after all what choice did she have?

"Mrs. Mitchell do you mind stepping outside for a moment?" The doctor said addressing Kelsey.

"I'll be right back." Kelsey told Dana, who nodded.

"What is it doctor?" Kelsey asked, Ryan had been waiting outside and joined the two women.

"Dana might have a mild case of depression, the hormones from her pregnancy might be the cause, and the stress which you told me about earlier may be and even greater factor. I've asked for a psych consult, they'll be able to tell you more about her condition, we have to make sure that she gets the nutrition she needs for the sake of her baby." The doctor spoke in a lowered voice sternly.

"Thank you doctor, we'll make sure she does." Ryan said, and the doctor then left the pair alone.

"Do you think she's depressed?" Kelsey asked Ryan.

"I think my sister is very hurt right now." Ryan said bringing Kelsey close to him.

"I love you." Ryan said and placed a kiss on Kelsey's cheek.

"I love you too."

Over the next few months Dana was watched closely by everyone much to her annoyance. She made sure that she was composed at all time and ate properly for the sake of her baby. Every now and then she would slip into depression, but she pushed through thinking of her child and how much she already loved the baby inside her. She kept busy on work, and eventually went back to her house, making sure everything was ready for the baby. There were good days and bad days, some she could go through without shedding a single tear while others all she could was curl up and cry her eyes out. The months passed by on by one that way.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think?:o **


	32. One Last Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this chapter. Next one is the final chapter! Thanks to the people that review.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.31 One Last Word<strong>

**5 Years Later **

There was a knock on Dana's front door; she came downstairs to find the door completely open and voices coming in.

"Will how many times do I have to tell you not to…" Dana began to scowled as she went to the door, but was surprised to see who stood outside.

"Agent Verne."

"It's Johnson know." Stacy smiled.

"It's great to see you, please come in." Dana said stepping aside to let her into her home.

"Please sit down, let me get you something to drink, lemonade, water?" Dana asked as she let Stacy sit in her living room.

"Water is fine thank you." Stacy said taking a seat.

"Hi." Stacy said to the young boy that stood in front of her.

"Hi." He answered.

"Have we forgotten our manners?" Dana asked from the kitchen.

"My name is William but you can call me will. What's your name?" Will asked politely.

"Stacy." She answered smiling at the boy.

"Will baby why don't you go play in your room for a while." Dana told him giving him a glass of water, and handing Stacy hers.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you." Will said with a smile, and bounded off to his room.

"Nice to meet you too." Stacy said as he left.

"So what bring you to Mariner Bay?" Dana asked with a smile. Last she knew Stacy had been station in Florida a few years back.

"I had some business to take care of over here. Dana…is he? Is Will…?" Stacy stammered not knowing how to ask.

"Carter's? Yes." Dana answered with a smile.

"He looks a lot like him." Stacy said amazed.

"He does, William Carter Grayson is just like his dad." Dana smiled happily.

"William?" Stacy asked wondering why she hadn't named him after Carter.

"He wanted to name him after my dad." Dana explained.

"He seems like a great kid." Stacy told her.

"Thank you, he is." Dana smiled.

"Has it been hard?" Stacy asked after an awkward pause.

"In the beginning, I was a wreck emotionally, but with some help and time I got better. He's my whole life now, and I work to be the kind of mom he deserves." Dana answered.

"It seems like your already doing a great job."

"Thank you." There was another pause neither knowing what to say.

"Dana, after you and Carter got engaged he called me, told me that he need a favor. Carter gave me something he asked me to give it to you…but he wanted me to wait…wait years before I gave it to you. I don't know why. When I asked him why he didn't give it to someone who was closer to you two, he said it was better that way." Stacy said not really knowing if Dana would know what she was talking about.

"I don't understand." Dana said confused.

"He gave me a letter." Stacy said.

"A letter?"

"He made me promise to give it you after a few years passed, so here I am." Stacy said producing an envelope from her purse. She handed it to Dana who took it with shaking hands. On the front was her name neatly written, the writing all too familiar to her She was stunned completely speechless as she stared at the envelope in her hands.

"It was great seeing you, I think I should go now though." Stacy said quietly, making Dana head snap up.

"Why now?" Dana asked.

"I…I don't know. It seemed like the right time." Stacy said being completely honest.

"Thank you." Dana said gratefully getting up.

"Good luck Dana." Stacy said.

"You too." Dana said and gave her a hug.

"Did she leave mommy?" Will asked coming back out.

"Yes." Dana answered kneeling down to his level.

"Who was she?"

"A…a friend." Dana smiled. "Hey about we go see daddy tomorrow?" Dana asked holding back a tear from falling.

"Yeah." He answered lighting up at the idea.

"Ok go get ready for bed." She told him kissing his cheek and sending him off. She tucked her son into bed soon after and placed another kiss on his cheek, and turned out the lights and heading to her room envelope in hand. Her hands trembled as she opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

_Dana,_

_We're finally getting married, and you have no idea how happy that makes me. You are the love of my life and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You make me feel truly alive and no one in this universe could ever take away all that you have given me. You have given me happiness that I never even knew existed. I would give my heart and soul for you and nothing less. I'll never forget how hard you made me work for that one date, but it was worth every second. That first kiss meant everything to me, and if I die tomorrow then know that I take a lifetime of your love with me. Forever and always I meant it, rain or shine through time and space I'll always be yours no matter what happens. _

_Love you with all my heart_

_Forever and always,_

_Carter Grayson_

Tears spilled as she read her love's final letter.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think of the return of Miss Stacy? :)**


	33. Forever in the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters or the song in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter!100 reviews that's amazing! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and give me feedback! :) Special thanks to fallingstar22**** and ****StarWriter0303**** for reviewing every chapter in the story.** **Hope you enjoy the ending. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.32 Forever in the Stars <strong>

"Hurry mommy hurry!" Will said as Dana helped him get off his car chair.

"I'm coming." Dana said with a smile, he ran off as soon as his feet touched the ground. He knew the path by heart and led the way.

"Hi, daddy guess what…" William began talking and told his dad everything that was going on his life. Dana meanwhile place a pink rose on top of the tomb stone, and sat next to her son as he chatted away. The afternoon flew by as Will and Dana talked and soon the stars began to appear.

"Will look." Dana said with a smile pointing at the sky.

"Are we going to stay mama?" Will pleaded with his eyes the same way Carter did, making Dana smile and shake her head.

"We can stay." Dana told him.

"Yay! Thank you mama." He said hugging her. The two lied down on the ground next to Carter's tombstone, the air was crisp and warm the way it could only be on a summer night in Mariner Bay. The stars twinkled above the two.

"C'mon." Dana offered her arm as a pillow to Will who snuggled against his mother. The night was moonless and beautiful as they watched the sky.

"Where's the ship, can you tell me now?" Will asked hopeful.

"Oh ok, do you see that star there, follow it that way…see?" Dana said with a smile pointing at the same place where Carter had once pointed for her to see.

"I see it!" Will exclaimed happily. "Sing it now!" He told Dana cheerfully.

"I'll be lovin' you, always With a love that's true, always When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand I will understand always, always Days may not be fair, always That's when I'll be there, always Not for just an hour, not for just a day Not for just a year, but always…" Dana sang to him softly and the two made shapes for another hour until he fell asleep in her arms. Dana sighed looking up into the black blue sky above her.

"I miss you." She said quietly into the darkness, a light breeze caress her skin, carrying a faint smell that was sweet and familiar.

"Forever and always…always and forever." She said with a smile.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read the story! Hope you have enjoyed it, as always let me know what you think of the entire story. :) Don't forget to check out my profile for my upcoming story. Once again thank you! :)**


End file.
